This is High School
by Zoerz
Summary: To stay in the school she is in, Kimiko has to move in with her best friend, Letti Pedrosa, and her 7 brothers and little sister. That won't be a problem, right? Full Summary inside. RaiKim AU
1. Chapter 1

**So, just for fun I'm gonna try an AU story, don't judge me on my horrible english skills please. If there is grammer problems please kindly let me know so I can come fix them, its 3:18 in the morning here.  
><strong>

**Summery: Kimiko's father has to go back to Tokyo for a business project that'll take about a year minimum to complete. In order to stay in the school shes in, Kimiko has to move in with her best friend Letti Pedrosa, along with Letti's 7 brothers and 1 sister. There shouldn't be any problems, right? RaiKim**

* * *

><p>Her black and white Nike sneakers pounded the tiled floor as she stomped her way towards her locker. Her straight black hair shined as it reflected the light of the ceilings. The Hollister jeans she wore, brushed against the floor, silently reminding her that she was rather short for being 17. The plaid Abercrombie &amp; Fitch button down clung to her curves. She reached her locker, spun in the combo like a pro, and began to empty the contents of her bag. The books for first period were pre-set in a pile placed upon her locker shelf. She looked in the mirror as her crystal blue eyes glowed back at her. To think of what she was doing, just to maintain this pointless routine made her slightly question her sanity.<p>

She sighed. Today was the day. Her Papa is going back to Tokyo for some "huge company project that could change the way others look at the company." He had originally wanted her to go with him, but lets face it. Who would want to have to go back to some rich kid school where everybody stares at you and whispers behind your back. Somehow he had managed to convince her best friend's family to let her move in with them to finish out high school here. Thank God.

She grabbed her books, checked herself once more in the mirror, and slammed the metal door shut. Right as she did, a brown haired, green eyed girl who was around 3 inches taller than her bounced her way over happily.

" Kimi! Today's the day! Aren't you excited?" were the first words out of the tanned girls mouth.

Kimiko turned to her best friend of three years. Letti Marie Pedrosa, and laughed.

"Letti, how many Redbulls have you had this morning?" she asked

" Uhm, like three maybe. But hey, I need all the energy I can get today. I have to help you move all your heavy ass boxes into my house" Letti answered.

Her pony tail bounced along the rim on her white Aeropostale shirt as they walked towards their first period classes. The girls were oblivious to the stares received from the idiotic teenage boys and the glares from the envious, and less pretty, girls. Once they reached the hall they had to separate in, they turned to say their goodbyes to each other. Just before Kimiko left, Letti stopped her.

"Hey, I wrote this sheet out for you to read. Basically its just all my family members. Stuff you should probably know before meeting them." She laughed as she handed the white sheet of paper that was folded up in a square to Kimiko.

" Thanks Let, I'll see ya later."

" Bye girl."

Kimiko continued on her way, as the realization that she had yet to meet anyone in her best friend of three years family, besides her mother, hit her. Her mother had always been the one to come pick her up from Kimiko's house. Yet for some reason, they had never bothered going to hang out at Letti's. All Letti had originally told her was that it was too crowded. She entered her history room and took her regular set. Under the desk she pulled out the note and decided to read it once before class started.

On the plain white paper, in Letti's beautiful handwriting, it said

_Basic Info about my family..._

_Camila ~ My mom, you've already met her._

_Damiao ~ My dad, he said you can call him Dad if you want. He works all the time. You know how working dads are._

_Lucas ~ My youngest brother, he is 5 years old. He's really excited your coming to live with us._

_Carmen ~ The second youngest, she's only 7, but is unfortunately the only other girl besides mom. She always says she wants to be like me. So be prepared to give makeovers._

_Then we have Mario, and Marco ~ The twins of the devil, they just turned 13, are just realizing they like girls, and love to annoy me beyond all belief. Just ignore them, and they'll go away._

_Adrian ~ He is 15, mostly he is with his friends or Davi. They don't really spend much time with me._

_Davi ~ He is 16, again...not much to say._

_Raimundo ~ He's 18. So a year older than us. Him and Pedro usually just chill with each other and ignore me. But that's fine with me,_

_Pedro ~ He's 19. He just started college so...its all...blah blah..college girls..._

_Just so your warned...Adrian, Davi, Rai, and Pedro...well they're all pretty much players...If they start something with you, just ignore it. Though they usually leave my friends alone. See you later. _

_Letti~_

Kimiko's history teacher walked in the room just as she finished reading...

" _Well, this should be an interesting school year."_

* * *

><p><strong>Should I keep going? This just kinda popped in my head.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Just realized I didn't do a disclaimer last chapter. So before I write anymore, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I highly doubt Santa reads fanfiction enough to know what I really want to have for Christmas. **

**Just keep in mind that this is technically a first story to me. To be writing like this again is super weird to me. But I don't want anybody to cry, so without further ado.**

* * *

><p>Kimiko spent her day going through the motions. Class, hallway, locker, back to class. She spent the mass majority of her day in deep thought. How would it be living with a different family? It was always just her and Papa. What was it like having so many others in the house? Was it noisy? Loud? How close were they with each other? But mostly, she was worried that Letti's brothers and sister wouldn't like her. She spent her whole life as an only child. She had one or two very close friends that went home after each sleepover. She had no idea what it was like to be with others 247. Would they not want her there? A stranger coming to live in your house and change how you've lived your whole life.

As the day went on she got even more nervous. She wanted to talk to Letti about it, but Letti had to spend her lunch period in the library making up a test she missed. So she sat at her lunch table, silent and in thought, as her other friends Jessie Bailey, and Kylie Mitchel gossiped about how Ashley Smith and Dyris Williams were stupid skanks. Kimiko stared at the clock, secretly urging time on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kylie's green eyes burn with sorrow as her deep red hair swayed across her shoulders. A tear slid down Kylie's pale face and Kimiko reached across the table to take her hand. She turned to the conversation before her that up until this point she had only half paid attention too. From what she could gather, Kylie's boyfriend was caught making out with Dyris in the hallway closet by Jack Spicer.

" Ky, you can't believe everything Spicer says, he lives his life by trying to ruin others." Kimiko told her with a small smile.

Finally the bell rang, Kimiko gathered her books, and headed off to her next class.

After the school day had finally ended, the two girls walked side by side down the side walk heading towards Kimiko's house. As they went, Kimiko told Letti what had been bother her all day.

" Kimi, your gonna be fine. My mom already loves you, I already love you, and I'm sure they'll all love you too. My family is super nice, there is no need to worry."

" Are you sure?"

" Positive, they're going to love you, just as much as I do, if not more."

They arrived to see the U-Haul moving van her father rented. Workers moving ugly brown boxes that were labeled 'Kimiko' into the small box shaped truck. Her father worked as they did, lugging out suitcases two by two and packing them into his giant 2012 white Cadillac Escalade. It had been pre decided that once his private jet left the airport, and the SUV was unpacked, a Tohomiko electronic's employee would pick it up from the airport parking lot. After that they would leave it in their garage in case Kimiko ever needed a vehicle. She already had spare sets of keys in her Coach purse that she clutched lightly to her side as she walked closer to the movers, and her soon to be absent father.

" Hey Papa."

" Hello my darling, how was school?" He huffed in broken english, as he carried out more cases.

" School was school. How much longer until your flight?" She asked as Letti wandered up silently by her side.

Toshiro turned to the two girls and smiled.

" I have it set so that the three of us can go out to Olive Garden to each one more meal together before I leave. The workers will finish packing up your stuff, lock up the house, and after that they will drive it to Letti's house and leave the truck parked on the street. Tomorrow afternoon they will pick it up and take it back to the U-Haul place. I couldn't leave for so long without spending one more night out with my two favorite, beautiful, young ladies." He spoke as he looked at them.

His english wasn't the greatest, being raised in Japan. But due to work, he learned, fast and well. Letti had been his daughters best friend for three years, and he had told her multiple times that she was a part of the family. She was the closest thing to a sister that Kimiko had, and after her mother's death, he felt Kimiko needed all the female bondage she could get. So Toshiro had taken them out multiple times. He included Letti on the shopping sprees and the vacations that him and Kimiko took. He invited her over for holidays, and even had an additonal closet built onto Kimiko's so that when Letti would come spend a week at the Tohomiko's house during school breaks, Letti would have a place for her clothes.

Both girls smiled up at him, as they all got into the Escalade and began their last night out together.

The dinner went quickly, and what seemed almost too soon Toshiro dropped off the two girls in front of the Pedrosa's home. He hugged them both goodbye and before he left he handed Kimiko an envelope. She turned it over in wonder.

" Please give that to Damiao, and give him my thanks. Tell them I would have come in to speak with them myself, but we ran later than I thought with dinner. I have to go now sweetie. Love you." he said as he leaned out the window.

Seeing such a small man, in such a big SUV, usually would be something to laugh at.

" Okay Papa, text me when you land, Love you too. Bye"

" Goodbye my dear, Goodbye Letti. I hope to see you again soon" and with that he drove off.

The both sighed as they saw the moving van parked across the street. Knowing it was full of boxes that they would personally have to carry inside. They unspokenly decided to go greet the rest of the Pedrosa clan before beginning their unbearable job. Kimiko's stomach began to hold butterflies again, but as soon as the door opened laughed.

All she could see from the doorway was a little boy running around, wearing makeup on his face, dressed in girls clothes, and being chased by a girl who looked only a tad older than him. Beside her she heard Letti laugh also and mumble " I told you to be ready for makeovers."

" Lucas! Carmen! Come here, you guys gotta meet our new roommate Kimiko." Letti told the children.

They both looked up in excitement and for the first time Kimiko got a good look at them. Lucas was small, and had short cut deep brown hair. He had brown eyes and was smiling so much it almost looked like it would hurt his cheeks. Lipstick was smeared in a messy streak across his face and blue eye shadow was coated across his lids. The Hannah Montana tee shirt hung off his body.

Carmen was small, but not as small as Lucas. She had light brown hair that matched her tan skin perfectly. It was down to her waist and her bangs hung loosely in her eyeway. She was wearing a basic white dress, that had multiple makeup marks on it. Even thought she was only 7, she still stood a little high than Kimiko's waist.

At the same moment, both of the children screamed " Kimiko!" and rushed into hug her.

Kimiko laughed, slightly taken back but hugged the kids back. She saw Letti smirk in an ' I told you so' sort of way. Kimiko then heard a faint pounding, and turned to the rest of the living room. It was basically simple. A blue carpet, a regular TV, a couch against the window, a loveseat opposing it, two armchairs sitting in the corners, and 3 different doorways leading off to different parts of the house. From where she was standing, Kimiko could see a staircase leading upward. That was when her unworded question about the faint pounding was answered. It grew louder and louder as groups of feet traveled the floor above them, descending down the stairs.

The first one Kimiko got to look at, was a younger tan boy. Next to him was someone who could be argued as an exact clone. Mario and Marco. They had equal length short brown hair that was spiked up. One wore a blue Nike shirt, while the other wore a red. They both stood at about the same high as Kimiko and had light green eyes. Almost an off seafoam color.

Next she looked at the boy just behind them. He stood about an inch taller as the twins, and she pegged him as being Adrian, the next oldest. He had chocolate brown eyes and longer brown hair that fell almost to his shoulders.

She turned to the kitchen as she heard more feet. Instantly she smiled. Mrs. Pedrosa stood in the kitchen doorway with an apron on. Three taller men standing behind her.

" Oh, Kimiko darling, welcome home." She came over and wrapped Kimiko in a hug, one that Kimiko quickly returned.

After that Camila Pedrosa let her go and pointed as she spoke. First she pointed to the oldest man. He looked about 45, and smiled down at her with tired green eyes. His short cut brown hair poked out of his skull.

" Kimiko, this is my husband Damiao." She waved a light high to him as Camila continued.

" This is my oldest, Pedro, and then that's Davi. Raimundo is at a soccer game right now for school, but he will be home later."

Pedro stood taller than his father, he gave her a light smile that made his forest green eyes shine. While Davi stood about an inch shorter of his father, and had an almost oak colored brown eyes that glowed at her as he smile. Though you could hardly see them through his longer brown hair that hung in his eyes if he didnt swish his hair away.

" Kimiko, where are all of your things?" Damiao asked her.

She blushed at this, finding herself shy infront of all these new people. Letti began to tell them about the truck and he instantly ordered Marco, Mario, Adrian, Davi, and Pedro to go begin carrying her things inside. Surprisingly none of the teenage boys groaned, but just smiled and nodded as they passed her.

She walked up to Damiao, and in a quiet voice she told him

" Um, my Papa wanted me to give this to you" As she handed him the envelope.

A puzzeled look played upon his face. He took the envelope from her grasp and opened it. He sighed.

" I told her father, he didn't have to pay us rent for letting you live here." He told her as he pulled out a check.

" Kimi, lets go help the boys." Letti called out to her as she held to door open for the twins.

They marched up the stairs with boxes as Lucas and Carmen ran to hold the door, wanting to help. Kimiko reached the truck just as she heard Davi's voice as he came out of the giant box on wheels.

" Really girl? You brought a flat screen? I know where I'm watching football this weekend."

The other boys laughed along with her and between the 7 of them, they were able to get the whole truck emptied rather quickly.

An hour later, Kimiko and Letti stood in there now cramped room and gazed at all the boxes.

" I vote we unpack this half of the boxes now, and do the rest tomorrow." Letti suggested

" Yeah, when we have more energy." Kimiko agreed.

Another two hours later both girls fell on their own beds. They looked at each other, and laughed. Kimiko began to gather her shower supplies, told Letti she felt gross, and headed to the bathroom. While she was in the shower, she thought of everything that happened that day. She felt stupid. The Pedrosas were great. She got out of the shower and dressed herself in short sleep shorts and a tank top. Wrapping all of her items up in her town she exited the bathroom. She was still lost in her thoughts as her dripping wet, mid back length, hair clung against her skin. She was so lost in her thoughts, that as she walked and look down at the patterns on their tiled hallway floor, she didn't hear somebody coming her way as music blasted from the headphones of his iPod. He obviously was too caught up in the music, to notice she was coming his way.

In fact neither of them noticed the other until it was too late. Neither of them noticed each other until they hit each other. And the moment they realized the other was there was a moment too late. They both fell on the ground in a topple. She landed on top of his body in shock, as his back hit the floor.

Kimiko caught her breath, just in time to glance up into the emerald eyes of the last Pedrosa brother, and lose her breath again.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think, I did this in kinda a rush. My dad's pushing me to get ready to go back to my moms for the week. I only have a computer on the weekends at his house. So i can only update then. I use my phone the rest of the week for internet. Let me know if theres any bad mistakes cuz ill come fix them. As i said this was in a rush so I couldnt really proof read it. Thanks for reading my rush-y poop<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, personally I don't think this is the best chapter. But I've had a horrible day. And I wasn't really in the mood to write at all. But I had said I would update at least once a week on the weekends so here it is. Reviews are nice. They make my day better.**

* * *

><p>Thump. Thump. Thump.<p>

Kimiko's heart pounded against her chest as she stared down at him, frozen. She mentally cursed herself for wearing such short sleep shorts, along with the low v-cut tank top. ' Bedrock ' by Young Money blasted from his headphones that had fallen out of his ears upon impact. She felt his chest being pushed against her's, and she realized he was shirtless, just wearing sweatpants. Their legs were intertwined. Hips against hips. Centimeters separated their faces as they laid there in shock.

He was dirty, her mind slowly registered as her eyes moved across his features. Mud was on his face, mixed in with some sweat. She noticed that his arms were dirty, and his hair was tousled, as if he had been working out and sweating as his muscles were used...Soccer, it clicked. He had soccer game earlier. That why she hadn't met him yet.

He inhaled again, breathing in the scent of japanese cherry blossom, as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes. Saying he was surprised was an understatement.

" Um, Hi?" He spoke, his eyes searching through hers, as if he was looking for an answer.

His words shook her back into reality, and it suddenly hit her, that he could probably feel every inch of her body pressed against his. She felt her face grow hot, but her body wouldn't move to get off of him, no matter how hard she tried.

She heard a click come from behind her and a door shut.

" Is everything okay out here? I heard a crash and I..."

Kimiko's body responded then instantly. She jumped up, and it was almost as if he moved with her. The two of them separating and standing. She twirled around to face Pedro, who stood there with an unreadable look on his face.

" It's not what it looks like! I was coming out from the shower and I wasn't paying attention and we hit and crashed and it isn't what it looks like!" She blurted out.

" Who are you?"

She turned back around to the newer brother, noting that like everyone else, he was taller than her. He was actually quite taller than her, and as his emerald eyes looked down at her, she felt her face heating up again.

" I..I uh"

" This is Kimiko." She heard Pedro answer for her. Pedro moved to stand next to her, being slightly higher than his brother.

"Kim, this is Raimundo, My other brother. Rai, this is Letti's best friend. Remember dad told us she was coming to live here"

Raimundo stood silent for a second before he spoke again, his eyes never leaving her. She shifted as his eyes traced her body, as if he was taking it all in.

" I thought that was next week."

" Nope, she moved in earlier. Heavy boxes too. Can't wait to find out what you brought girl." Pedro joked.

" Yeah, I'm uh, I'm pretty tired from the move... I uh, I'm just gonna go to bed now. Nice meeting you Raimundo." She spoke quietly, before shuffling off to the room she now shared with Letti.

* * *

><p>Raimundo watched her go, his eyes never leaving her. As soon as her bedroom door shut behind her, he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder.<p>

" Ow, what the hell Pedro!" Raimundo questioned.

" Don't you even think about it." Pedro warned.

" What? Think about what? Why the hell did you hit me?"

" Don't you 'what' me Rai, I know that look. Don't even think about it. She is Letti's best friend. Don't you friken dare."

" Don't what? I'm not gonna do anything Pedro!"

" Oh please I come out here and shes on top of you. You honestly expect me to believe that didn't leave some sort of thought in your mind."

" I didn't purposely make it so she would land on me Pedro! It just happened!"

" I saw the way you just looked at her, Rai."

" Oh, Big deal, I looked at her, so what? I came out here to shower, and got tackled by somebody. Don't tell me you wouldn't look if some girl just randomly landed on you."

Pedro paused for a second before continuing.

" Fine, I would. But don't you dare think about doing anything with her. She is here for Letti. She is friends with Letti. That makes her forbidden territory."

Raimundo just shook his head and laugh.

" Whatever, Pedro."

" Just go shower, Rai. It's late."

* * *

><p>Raimundo just walked off towards the bathroom. He walked in and was instantly surrounded by the smell of japanese cherry blossom again. For some reason, just smelling that again made his breathing shake. He felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest again before shaking his head.<p>

No. It was simple as that. She was Letti's best friend. He wasn't going to do anything with her. He couldn't get involved with his baby sisters best friend. It was just wrong. No matter how cute she looked or how great it felt with her pushed against him. It wouldn't happen. Besides, all of Letti's friends are normally insanely annoying, or stupid. She was probably just like Jessie or Kylie.

He turned the shower on, and pulled his headphones out of the iPod so the music played on speaker. He shook the thoughts of her out of his head, before getting in to let the water wash the dirt off.

* * *

><p>Down the hall, Kimiko was just beginning to fall asleep in her new bed. Within moments, she was fast asleep, dreaming of the second youngest Pedrosa brother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what...Reviews make me happy...even a simple 'continue'...just so I know people care. lol<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is inspired by my poor friend who got hit in the face today with a basketball that they gave the guys to play with while we were swimming in the pool in gym class. Why they make us swim in gym class, I don't know. Why they put up a basketball in the pool, I'm not sure. All I know was that we were having a lovely conversation about how her boyfriend is a jerk, and suddenly she was hit in the face. So onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>I just read that 4,153,237 people got married last year. I don't want to cause any arguments but... shouldn't that be an even number?<strong>

* * *

><p><em> He moved in closer, as her body was pressed against the wall. She felt his breath against her, just before he leaned down for another pulse rising kiss. She moaned in protest as she felt him pull away too quickly for her liking. She looked up into his deep emerald green eyes as she felt his hand sliding down her side. She tried to bring her breathing back to a normality as his hand undid her belt.<em>

Kimiko jolted awake. Her heart pounded against her chest. Her breathing at a speed so fast she was sure she was going to faint. She looked around the room, and it took her a second to realize where she was. Glancing at the alarm clock on the oak nightstand to her left, she saw it was roughly 2:45 in the morning.

She sighed, her breathing finally back to normal. She felt her pulse going back down. It was just a dream. That's all it was. She lied back down, pulling the covers over her head as she turned onto her side. She had at least another 4 hours before she had to get up. Some actual sleep would be good. It took her a while to fall back asleep, and the entire time, the dream replayed itself in her head. The whole time she just lied there. Finally, after what seemed like hours. She drifted back into sleep world.

* * *

><p>The next morning, her and Letti shuffled around their room getting ready for school. The thunder banged outside as the wind blew the trees around. Rain patted lightly on the window. Kimiko was just finishing pulling up her jeans when there was a knock on the door. Letti opened it revealing a smiling Mrs. Pedrosa.<p>

" Good morning girls. I was just wondering if you wanted me to drop you off at school before I take Lucas and Carmen in. The boys all left early, I guess they were gonna meet up with people or something. Pedro dropped them off."

" Um, sure Mom, that'd be great. I really don't feel like walking in the rain." Letti replied.

" Alright well I'll be downstairs when your ready."

Kimiko smiled at her as she turned and went back down the hallway and down the stairs. Suddenly she heard Letti groan.

" What's wrong?"

" I just remembered we have to start swimming in gym today."

" Oh crap. I better get my stuff together."

20 minutes later, they were all piled into Mrs. Pedrosa's minivan driving towards their daily prison. The annoying swish swish swish of the blades ran throughout the van as Lucas gave Kimiko a full description of what his school days were like.

The two girls raced across the pavement, dying to get to the safety of the school doors. As soon as they stepped onto the soaking wet mat just inside the school they both paused to catch their breath. They gave a light nod to each other before setting off towards their designated lockers, and beginning their daily torture.

* * *

><p>By the time gym rolled around neither of them were very excited to go swimming. But they changed and go into the freezing cold water of the pool anyway. Kimiko managed to beat Letti there by a full 5 minutes. But she smiled when she saw Letti coming out of the locker room in her plain black bikini. Their gym teacher got off his high lifeguard chair and took a glance across the pool.<p>

" Okay, listen up. Since it's our first day in the pool. I'll make it easy. Swim five laps, and then you can have free swim for the rest of class."

Five laps. Simple enough. The girls swam at an equal pace and quickly finished their laps. They headed over towards the side of the pool. The shiny ends of Kimiko's rainbow zebra print bikini shimmered in the water. Jessie and Kylie made their way over to them and they quickly became involved in a conversation about Kylie's boyfriend again. He had now been spotted hanging out with Tyler, the schools biggest know playboy, jerk, and party boy.

Kimiko was about to say something about how Kylie should talk to him about it personally before making any assumptions, when it hit her. Like literally, it hit her. A giant blur of orange and black came into her vision before she felt like she had been punched in the face.

" Oh My God!" " What in Tarnation?" and " KIMI!" she heard all at once from the three surrounding her.

Then she heard " Oh crap, Kim are you okay?" The question was followed by laughter.

Jack Spicer. Jerk. Of course he threw the ball.

She pulled her hands away from her face and saw red on them. It would be her luck to start bleeding on the first day of swimming. The gym teacher then came over to her with her towel.

" Here Kimiko, you need to go get checked out at the nurses office. There is still a half hour left of class. You should be back by then." he told her.

She pulled herself out of the water and snatched the towel out of his hand. She put on her flip flops that she had brought into the pool room with her, holding her one hand to her face. Thank God it was the middle of the period. She really didn't want to run into anybody. But everyone should be in class now. So she should be good.

Yanking the door open she began to walk, nearly run, down the hall to get to the nurse. She felt goosebumps go up her arms as the wet skin hit the cold air. Finally she got to the nurse, who quickly took care of her.

The blood spill was easily stopped. But the nurse said their would be a bruise.

' Great.' She thought. ' Just great.'

After swearing that she felt fine and was okay to go back to class, she left the office with an ice pack. She had been allowed to take it for the rest of the period as long as she brought it back after gym was over.

She held it up against her face nearly blocking her vision as she walked. She knew the hallways. She's gone to the same school for 3 years. She turned to corner, hit something, and was knocked to the ground. She lost her grip on the towel, and the ice pack, both of them falling to the floor. Looking up, she realized she didn't hit _something_, she hit _someone._

Raimundo.

He stood there, looking down at her, with his eyebrows raised. She heard laughing, and looked over to see he had about 5 other guys with him. He reached down, grabbed onto her left arm, and single handedly pulled her up.

" Girl, do you make it a habit to walk around half naked?" were the first words out of his mouth.

She felt herself flush as the smile formed on his face. Then a raven haired boy pushed his way between her and Raimundo. He put his hand up against the wall she was standing next to and leaned against it.

" Hello there cutie. I don't believe we've met. I'm Aaron." He gave her a charming smile.

Raimundo's eyes narrowed, as he moved around Aaron and put his arm around Kimiko's shoulders.

" This is Kimiko. She just moved in with me. She's my little sister's best friend." She heard a threatening tone in his voice, and looked up at him to see him glaring at Aaron.

His foot moved under him to lift up her towel, he brought it high enough for him to grab it without moving his other arm from her shoulders. He handed it to her and she quickly wrapped it around herself, feeling strange standing there in front of all these guys in just a bikini.

She saw the shortest boy move towards her, he looked up at her, and in a curious voice he asked " Raimundo, why is your sister's best friend in a bikini in the middle of school."

" Well Omi, thats because..." He turned to her. " Why are you wearing a bikini in the middle of the school day?"

She blushed again. Mentally cursing herself she replied, " I was swimming, and got hit with a ball by somebody, and had to go to the nurses office."

She saw Aaron laugh out of the corner of her eye.

" Wait, how come you guys aren't in class?" She asked them.

" We're preoccupied doing more important things." The other black haired boy said.

" So, your skipping."

" Basically." Raimundo replied.

She then realized he still had his arm around her. But for some reason, she let him keep it there. She faced forward again to see Aaron watching them. He moved closer to her, and subconsciously, she shifted closer to Raimundo.

" So Kimiko, you got a boyfriend?" Aaron asked her as he leaned even closer.

" I don't see how that's any of your business." She told him, this time adding in her own little glare.

She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was almost as if he was hungry. She felt Rai tighten his grip on her shoulder, and took a wild guess that he didn't like the way his friend was acting either. Why he didn't like it, she had no idea.

' It's probably just because I'm living with them now. I'm like part of the family. Just like Lucas said earlier.' She thought, recalling the van conversation she had that morning with Lucas.

He told her she was like his new older sister.

" Well, why not Babe, I don't see why that has to be private info." Aaron said as he eyed her. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was looking at her body, and she pulled the towel around her tighter. He then looked up at her and went to take a step even closer, but before he could she spoke.

" Come any closer to me and I'm gonna punch you. I don't give a damn how much bigger you are then me. Back the hell off."

Aaron raised his eye brows at that. But he took the next step anyway. He stood less than a arms length away from her now.

"Why the hell won't you just-" He started to say before he was shoved away.

Raimundo drew his arm back in and moved to stand defensively in front of her.

" She said back off man." Once again Kimiko heard the underlying threatening tone in the voice. He stood straight and tall, and Kimiko had to peer around his body to see Aaron glaring at him. Then he put his hands up in front of him, in an ' I give up' gesture.

" Fine." he said stubbornly, " It's her loss anyway."

Kimiko then reached down to pick up her ice pack.

" I'm just gonna head back to class now." She said quietly.

" I'll see you at home later." Raimundo told her, still watching Aaron.

She nodded and turned to walk down the hallway. She took about three steps before he said

" Hey."

Turning back to face him she saw that he had turned around to face her now.

" If you tell Mom I was skipping I'll hurt you." He joked while smiling at her.

She walked backwards laughing and replied " Ooh I'm so afraid." before she turned back on her path and left the boys in the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'll put up more either tonight or tomorrow. My family wants to go out to dinner. Blah. Oh well, maybe I'll get to go shopping after. See the review button below? Press it. When you do, this magical thing happens called inspiration. And it inspires the author to continue.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm kinda upset, I only got two reviews for the last chapter. But, thanks to my lovely cousin I have to upload a chapter. I told that if she uploaded a oneshot, I'd update. Of course she can't be bothered to review my story. She just reads them, then texts me about when I'm gonna update. Thanks for blowing up my phone Em. Anywayyyy. I'd like to thank crazychick14, Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345, xcandydots, f3296, Katelynstarz124, Sunshine5643, Xiaolin Fan, xXRandomnessXx, and the anonymous reviewers of Me and Blank name.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so for those of you who actually read the author's notes, I need your opinions. <strong>

**Should Kimiko, **

**A- start dating a total jerk who cheats and lies. **

**Or **

**B- Not date anyone at this point in the story and just continue to get hit on by guys like Aaron.**

* * *

><p>Raimundo went through the rest of his day replaying what happened in the hallway in his head.<p>

_Aaron stepped forward, ignoring her threat. It was too close. He was too close. Raimundo saw him move more towards Kimiko as he began to speak._

" _Why the hell won't you just-" _

_Raimundo's hand moved and shoved Aaron before he realized it left his side. Aaron was too close to her. He didn't like it. But why?_

Rai was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the whistle blow. Turning to Coach Guan he noticed practice was over. He had played without even thinking. He went into the locker room, ignoring the jocks around him making fun of each other. Just as he pulled the practice jersey over his head, he felt a jab in the ribs. Turning, he saw Evan, the other black haired boy who had been with them in the hall.

" What up man?" Rai asked him as he pulled a hoodie out of his gym bag.

" So I'm curious, that Kimiko chick, what's her deal?" Evan questioned.

" What do ya mean?"

" Well, does she have a boyfriend or not? She's pretty cute."

Raimundo stood quiet for a minute. He didn't know. He hadn't bothered asking Letti anything about her friend. In the beginning, he didn't care, but now? He was curious. He wasn't sure why, but he was curious.

" Honestly man? I have no idea. She just moved in last night. By the time I got home from the game I didn't really have time to talk to her."

" Well for someone you don't know you sure seemed rather protective of her earlier." Evan told him.

Raimundo felt his face heat up, and he turned away. He pretended to search in his bag for something, keeping his face down. What the hell was wrong with him? He doesn't blush. Ever. And why had he been so protective? Remembering Evan, he turned back and shrugged.

" She's my sisters best friend. Plus she's living with me now. I don't want to hear crying in my house when he decides he's done with her. You know how Aaron is."

" Dude, I don't know how your gonna pull this off." Evan laughed while shaking his head.

" Pull what off?" Rai asked him.

" There's a super cute, hot, girl living in the same house as you. I'd kill to be in your shoes right now."

" It's not like that, she's Letti's best friend."

" Yeah man, You keep telling yourself that."

Raimundo shook his head as Evan walked away. He threw his gym bag over his shoulder as he started the short walk home. Once again, the events of earlier flashed through his head.

* * *

><p>He walked into the house to find the downstairs empty. Footsteps above him told him the others were home. Leaping up the stairs in sets of 3's, he made his way to his room and threw his bag on the bed. Going into his dresser he pulled out a pair of light grey Nike sweatpants and a clean pair of boxers. He walked back down the hall and into the bathroom. Ke$ha music blasted from the girls room, shaking their door as he walked by.<p>

He jumped in the shower, washing the mud and sweat off of him. He quickly washed his hair and got out after about 10 minutes. He shook his hair lightly and ruffled it with the towel. It could air dry. He threw on his boxers and pants, and started dancing backwards down the hall. He followed the beat of whatever song was now playing on the radio, his eyes stayed closed as he listened to the unknown beat. He turned on the balls of his feet, just in time to bump up against her, leading them to yet again, land on top of each other.

He knew who it was, even though he couldn't see her face. His face went past hers, landing next to her ear, near the ground. His brain gave him a rush of memory that compared itself to her. Yep, Kimiko. It was as if his brain memorize how it felt to be pushed against her. He didn't bother to get up yet, and just lied there, feeling her breathing up against his skin. He leaned down to her ear, and lightly whispered

" Ya know, one of us is gonna have to start paying attention to where we're going."

He felt her breath shake, and found his own heart beat speed up. What the hell was happening to him? He pushed himself up onto his hands, and saw her red covered face. Seeing her caused him to feel his own face flush, yet it didn't stop him from smirking. He lowered himself down closer to her, then, almost as if doing a push up, he threw himself up into the air, squeezing his muscles to stay tight, and he stood straight up. He reached down to pull her back up, only this time she wasn't ready, and he pulled a bit to hard. She came up and bumped into him again. Quickly, she backed up enough so that she see him fully, and she smiled.

" Who's half naked now?" She asked.

He smiled back at her.

" Yeah yeah, seriously though, one of us has to start watching where were walking, or people might get the wrong idea."

" Oh yeah, wouldn't wanna trash your rep." She joked while laughing.

A puzzled look crossed his face.

" What do ya mean?" he asked her.

" Oh don't act completely innocent. I've heard stories about you and girls, Raimundo. From what I hear your kind of a player."

" Hey! I'm not nearly as bad as Aaron or Tyler. Who told you that anyway?"

" I have my sources." She continued to smile, before it faded.

" I never got to thank you for earlier." She continued.

" For what?"

" The whole thing with Aaron. Thanks for standing up for me."

" Oh that? It's nothing. The guy needs to learn his limits." Raimundo told her, that was when he remembered Aaron's question. Did she have a boyfriend? He was about to ask when he heard the door to the right open.

Music blared out as Letti peaked her head out. Screaming in an attempt to be louder than the music she asked " Are you coming? We gotta get ready!"

Kimiko smiled to him before going around Letti and back into the room. Letti gave Raimundo a wondering look, and then waved to him. He waved back and she shut the door. He walked down the hall to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he sat on his bed.

_' What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He asked himself.

_' Since when do I blush? And why the hell did my heart rate act like that. I'm never like that around girls. I must be getting sick or something. Yeah, its flu season. That explains it. But why did I get so protective earlier. I just met her last night. I don't even like her. Right?"_

He felt a vibration on the bed and looked down at his phone. Thanking the weekend for coming so soon he walked down the stairs, over to the door, and opened it. He smiled at his friends on the other side of the door. Clay, Jermaine, and Omi. Originally, Jermaine had dated Letti, but after she broke up with him, Clay had become his friend from hanging out with them and his sister, Jessie. So, Rai became his friend. Well, as good of a friend as he could be. It was pretty clear that Jermaine wasn't over Letti.

They went into the living room to chill and turned the TV on. Within 20 minutes, the twins, Davi, Adrian, and Pedro decided to join them. There were footsteps heard above, and Kimiko came down the stairs wearing a black V-cut shirt, with a denim mini skirt. She had flats on along with a butterfly necklace that hung just in the right spot to bring out her chest. Her hair was curled and she was wearing shimmery lip gloss along with her normal makeup. She rushed over to wear Clay was sitting and looked down at him with excited eyes.

" Did you bring it?" She asked him.

Laughing at her excitement, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny diamond bracelet.

" Jessie said to tell ya 'thanks' for lettin' her borrow it."

" Oh it's no problem." Kimiko told him as she attempted to get the bracelet latch to hook on.

Davi, who was sitting next to the cowboy, reached across to take the older girls hand. He pulled it towards him, and lightly latched the bracelet for her. He smiled up at her, and kissed her hand before letting it go.

Raimundo felt his eyes unwillingly narrow at his younger brother, just as he saw Pedro turn to look right at him out of the corner of his eye.

" Thanks" Kimiko told him with a smile before she turned to go back towards the stairs.

" You look really pretty Kimiko." Marco stated.

" Are you going somewhere?" Mario asked her.

She whirled back around to face to two boys.

" Uh, yeah. I'm getting dragged along on a double date with Letti and her new boyfriend. She doesn't want to go alone with him just yet, so they decided they would both bring a friend along." She answered.

The second she finished the sentence, Raimundo felt a wave of emotion rushed through his body, as his eyes narrowed once again. Next to him, Jermaine sat up taller.

" Who's her new boyfriend?" Jermaine asked.

" and who's his friend?" Raimundo questioned before he could stop himself.

" Just this guy in our chemistry class. I'm not sure who he is bringing."

" Just be careful Kimi" Adrian told her.

" Where are you guys going?" Pedro asked.

" I think were just going to see some comedy movie that starts at 8, and then dinner at Alton's diner." She told him before heading up the stairs again.

The boys sat in silence for a minute. They then heard bouncing from above. Then silence again.

Davi was the first to speak. " So, anyone know who this guy is?"

Silence again.

Clay then sighed, " Look, your sisters gonna be with Kimiko. It's the buddy system or whatever. She's being smart, and safe. Besides, they said he was in their class, so he's gotta go to our school. Don't worry."

He paused for a second before he continued

"Speaking of sisters. Its 6:45, I gotta drive over to the library to pick up Jessie. Jermaine? Omi? You guys coming?"

" Nah, I live within walking distance, I'll chill for a bit. See you guys later." Jermaine answered. Omi simply stood up and followed the cowboy out the door.

Within the next five minutes it was decided that Adrian, Davi, Marco, and Mario were going to go over to the school to play a game of soccer, just for fun. Pedro was gonna go to his college's library and drop them off on his way. They said their quick goodbyes to the two boys, and left.

Jermaine turned to Raimundo.

" Why does it feel like we just got ditched?" Raimundo asked.

Before Jermaine could answer, footsteps were heard on the stairs. Kimiko hopped down first, a light jacket covering her shoulders. Behind her was Letti. Who had her hair half up, half down, curly, with it poofy on top. She had on a white halter top with a black skirt, and plain white flat shoes. Letti stopped, saw the two boys, and waved before she rushed out the door. Kimiko smiled at them, and rolled her eyes before following her best friend.

" Is it wrong for me to not want them to go?" Jermaine asked after they were both out the door.

" Is it wrong for me to agree with you?" Raimundo replied.

" Should we stop them?"

" Would they let us?"

" No."

" Well, what can we do then?"

Jermaine was quiet, as if pondering something, before he stood to face Raimundo.

" Rai, my friend, how opposed are you to following young girls, just to make sure they're safe?"

A small grin grew across Rai's face, before he told Jermaine.

" Grab a hoodie, its suppose to get cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Remember, reviews make me happy. Let me know if there are any mistakes. That way I can be careful in the future. See the button below? Press it!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn my dedication! I really shouldn't be doing this. But here is the next chapter! First off I want to say thanks to all the reviewers! You all made my day as each email binged on my phone. Secondly, I let my cousin read this early, and she thinks a bunch of you may get mad at me by the way I end this chapter. **

**If I had more time I honestly would post the next chapter this weekend. But I had a 5 hour long cheer practice today, followed by an emergency trip to the store because we ran out of glitter. (Don't judge) Then tomorrow I have to be up by 6 in the morning to make it to a competition that I won't be able to leave until 6 or 7 at night. Then I have to go back to Mom's house for the week. :/ It's about 2 in the morning here. I'll be living off sugar tomorrow.**

**On a better note, I went with my Dad today before practice and he had me pick out a laptop that he is going to get me for Christmas. So I'll be able to write more then. ( provided my Mother gets internet, or I can hack my neighbors)**

**Since most of you probably don't care about the insanely long author's note, I'll just go ahead and present the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! Oh and review it please? I'll love you.**

* * *

><p><strong>No, I still don't own anything. :(<strong>

* * *

><p>The two young athletes sprinted down the streets towards the movie theater. Cold air rushed past their beat red faces as they silently cursed their lack of a car. The black hood of Raimundo's hoodie bounced against his back as his legs carried him ahead of Jermaine. The two slowed down once the theater was in sight, and they began to walk, regaining their breath.<p>

" They just had to get picked up." Jermaine panted.

"...what movie did Kimiko say they were seeing again?" Raimundo questioned.

" She didn't."

* * *

><p>Kimiko once again glanced up at the boy sitting next to her. Erik, that was his name. He had short blonde hair, and daring blue eyes. He had muscles but he wasn't too buff. However, he was quite taller than her, and had towered over her when they first met earlier. Her first impression had been that he could kick some serious ass if he had too.<p>

" _He seems sweet enough though."_ She thought as she recalled the door opening and snack carrying he offered. She felt Letti nudge her leg next to her and looked over at her best friend. Tilting her head in a questioning position, Letti nodded at the screen. She had a large smile on her face, indicating that something she found funny happened.

Kimiko rolled her eyes as she saw Letti's new boyfriend, Ryan, glance at her. She knew what he was doing, he was looking to see her get scared. Originally, they planned to see a funny movie. Somehow it got turned into seeing a new horror film. The look on Ryan's face proved her theory correct. The two of them had planned this. Guess they didn't know Letti loved scary movies.

"_Sorry Ryan, No shoulder snuggling from that girl tonight."_ Kimiko laughed at him in his head.

* * *

><p>Raimundo and Jermaine enter the theater and glanced up at the list of movies.<p>

" They could be anywhere!" Raimundo declared, frustration in his voice.

Next to him, Jermaine looked thoughtful. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started playing with it.

" What are you doing? If you call them they'll know we're here and get pissed." Raimundo demanded.

" Chill man, I ain't calling anyone. Come on." Jermaine announced as he headed to the front counter.

A young playboy looking man, in his very late teens or early twenties, lounged against a chair behind the counter playing a video game. He glanced up as the two walked up to him, paused his game, and leaned forward.

Jermaine turned his phone towards the man and showed him what was on the screen, before he spoke.

" Have you seen these two girls? They were with some guys about our age, should have come in not to long ago."

The man eyed the screen for a second before replying.

" Yeah, they went into theater 3 with them a while ago."

" Are you sure?" Raimundo inquired.

" Yeah man, positive. I wouldn't forget those two cuties. Too bad they were with those guys."

Jermaine and Raimundo both threw evil glares at the man, though he seemed unaffected.

" Two tickets please?" Jermaine told the man, his voice laced with anger and jealousy.

" The movies already started." The man claimed.

" We aren't here for the movie." Raimundo implied while he handed the man money.

The man simply shrugged and gave them the tickets as they took off into the theater. The door opened upon impact of Jermaine's body, and Raimundo halted to a stop next to him. The room was filled with darkness, and the nighttime setting of the movie on the screen did little to aid the boys. They searched the faces of the views looking for their targets. Jermaine grabbed Raimundo's arm and lead him up the stairs to the side. Raimundo threw his a questioning look as they took seats up near the top.

Scanning the crowd below them for a minute, Jermaine point to a group of four about half way down from them. Noticing them, Raimundo nodded as Jermaine shifted next to him, trying to get a better look at his sisters new boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kimiko smirked in her seat again as Letti laughed at the man who just had his hand chopped off. Off to the side, she heard the door open and two figures rushed in. Kimiko rolled her eyes.<p>

"_Jerks, who barges into a movie half way through it. Don't they know people are trying to enjoy themselves!"_

Ignoring them, she turned back to her half eaten popcorn. Next to her, Erik shifted closer and asked if she was okay.

" Why wouldn't I be?" She replied in a cute tone. Laughing to herself as she saw annoyance cross his face for a split second.

" Just making sure. This stuff can get pretty scary sometimes." He mentioned with caring tone.

" Well if it gets too bad for you let me know and I'll tell Letti we're gonna go watch that new Disney movie a few theaters down." She remarked in an attempt to keep herself from laughing.

It was obvious that both he and Ryan had wanted to use the movie to ' make moves ' on them. She had to give them credit for trying though. Once again Letti giggled next to her at something in the movie and Kimiko used this chance to let out a laugh at the two boys besides them, pretending to laugh with her friend.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan clasp Letti's hand on the arm rest. Apparently he was giving up on being subtle.

* * *

><p>Raimundo heard Jermaine inhale heavily next to him. He looked over to were his sister was to see that the new guy had taken her hand. Shaking his head he looked from the boy next to Kimiko, to the guy next to Letti. He knew them from somewhere. He just couldn't put his finger on it.<p>

" Do you know either of them?" He asked Jermaine.

" The guy next to Kim, I think his name is Erik or something like that. I'm not sure about the other guy." Jermaine uttered next to him.

" I swear I know them from somewhere."

" Well, I pretty much just stick to Clay and Omi, you know that." Jermaine mentioned.

Raimundo kept his gaze on Erik for a while, thinking. Erik. Erik.

" _Where the hell do I know him from." _

That's when it clicked. Erik and Ryan. They were friends with Tyler and Aaron. He met them at Evan's party three weeks ago. Granted they had Dyris and Ashley practically on top of them at the time. Raimundo closed his eyes, thinking back.

" _Let me tell you my new friend, there's only three reasons to even talk to girls, The three reasons we live by, my friend Erik and I. And thats S. E. and X." Ryan laughed as he sat next to him and brought the beer bottle to his lips, before giving Rai a drunken grin.  
><em>

Raimundo's eyes shot opened as his fist's balled up.

" Damn it." He uttered to himself.

" What?" Jermaine demanded.

Rai looked at him, and he could read him like a book at that moment. It was as if he wanted bad news. He wanted an excuse to hurt them.

" Do you know them?" The boy interrogated.

Nodding, Raimundo sighed.

" They're friends with Tyler and Aaron."

Jermaine was silent for a while, before looking back down at Letti. Raimundo turned his gaze to where Kimiko and Erik were. His eyes narrowed and his fists tightened again as he watch Erik shift closer to her. Erik's arm moved as his shoulder rotated.

" _Don't you friken dare you pathetic prick! You have no right to touch her!" _Raimundo's mind began to threaten Erik as his arm went around Kimiko's shoulders. She tensed up besides him at the sudden presence of his arm.

" _Let her go. Now. She doesn't want you there."_

Erik moved his head down so it by Kimiko's ear to whisper to her. He pulled her closer to him.

Raimundo let out a growl as he shot daggers at the ass below him.

* * *

><p>Kimiko felt an arm go around her and she instantly tensed. It wasn't right. She didn't know why, but it just felt so...wrong.<p>

" _Must be because I just met him." _She thought.

" _You let Raimundo do it without tensing after you just met him." _Something in the back of her mind told her.

" _That was because he was defending me!"_ She mentally yelled back.

"_Sure it was."_

Kimiko went to reply back to her mind when she felt Erik move beside her.

" Just relax babe, a simple hug never hurt nobody." He whispered in her ear.

She forced herself to relax for the rest of the movie as Erik pulled her in closer. He was lucky she loved Letti so much or he would be getting a mouthful of very colorful words. You don't put your arm around a girl unless you earn it.

" _Did Raimundo earn it?"_

"_Would you shut up back there?"_

* * *

><p>"Dude...you okay?" He heard Jermaine wonder next to him.<p>

A hand was placed on his shoulder, as Jermaine pulled him back in his seat.

" What's wrong." Jermaine demanded.

" I'm fine."

" You just growled."

Raimundo's face heated up. He saw Jermaine glance down at Kimiko and Erik, studying them for a moment before returning back to Rai.

" Is there something going on I don't know about?"

His face grew hotter as he shook his head.

" No, what could be going on?"

"Rai, Pedro said...he told me how he found you and Kim. He told me you guys were all over each other."

"What? No we weren't! We fell. That's all." Raimundo declared next to him.

" Then what was with the growl."

" Nothing!"

" Look, Kimiko is my friend. Don't think of her as your new play thing."

" I'm not! Why does everyone think that?"

" Rai man, you check your reputation lately?"

" She's Letti's friend. You know mine and Pedro's rule about her friends."

" So you growled because...?"

"Because if we have anyone to worry about taking advantage of them, its those doushe bags down there."

Jermaine's head flew back down to where his ex girlfriend sat.

" What aren't you telling me?"

" Let's just keep an eye on them."

" _What the hell is happening to me? Did I seriously just growl? This isn't normal."_

The rest of the movie went by rather fast. The foursome of teens existed the theater unknowing being followed by the two protective defenders. The boys hid behind a corner as the four stopped for a second. Raimundo heard them talking and laughing in the chilled moonlite air.

" Crap." Jermaine mumbled next to him as he glanced around the corner.

" What?" Raimundo inquired. He couldn't see around the corner without revealing them.

" They're splitting up."

" What? Why? They're suppose to be going to dinner."

" Yeah, well they were suppose to see a comic movie, but it looks like these guys are changing the plans."

" Damn it, now what."

" Well...I'll follow Letti and Doushe Tool. You follow Kim and Boy Toy." Jermaine told him.

" Alright."

They waited behind the corner for a few seconds before Jermaine took off. Looking down the street Raimundo saw Kimiko and Erik in front of him. Mentally thanking his dark jeans and black hoodie, he followed.

* * *

><p>Kimiko sighed to herself as she mentally noted to KILL her best friend later.<p>

" _Why the hell would she just leave me alone with this clown."_

As she planned her murder plans for the evening, she followed Erik, completely lost in her thoughts. All too late it hit her Raimundo may have been right. She really should have started watching where she was going. Glancing around, she realized she had no idea where she was.

Erik turned a corner, and she followed, praying he knew where they were. Then she noticed they were behind a building, and there were two walls and a fence that blocked them from continuing on anywhere else.

" Erik where are we?" She asked him.

He turned to her and walked closer.

"Alone." Was the answer she got.

He grabbed her belt loop and pulled her closer.

" Hey!-" She began to protest as he shoved his lips on to hers. She pushed against his muscular chest shoving him away. Looking at him like he was crazy, she opened her mouth to tell him off. But before she could he grabbed her arms and spun her around so she was against the wall. He bent down to her and whispered

" Just relax Babe." As he forced his lips on her again.

He towered over her, and used his body to keep her in place no matter how hard she pressed her hands against him.

She rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned before she had enough. She bit his lip. Hard. He pulled away as blood leaked out and his lip turned purple from her teeth. As he brought his hand to his lips and then back away, she took the time to shove him off her.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed at him.

He shook his head, and advanced towards her again. This time she swung. Her fist impacted his face and she heard a very pleasing crack noise.

" Are you crazy?" He asked her, bringing his hand down from his face.

He took his one arm and gabbed her shirt. He then lifted her up and threw her onto the ground next to him him with a hard force that gave her an unpleasant crash on the cement. She saw him lift his fist above her, and it began to move down towards her. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the pain. But she didn't feel anything. Then she heard Erik grunt and a loud smack noise against brick. She opened her eyes and felt them widen in surprise.

Erik was held up against the brick wall, his feet dangling below him, the ground around a foot away from them. The man holding him up had his hood up and his hand gripped against Erik's throat as Erik's face turned blue. Fear burned in Erik's blue eyes as his lips moved, trying to form a sentence.

" I..She..We..Don't..I Uh.I..Um..I" He shuddered.

The man's voice was hardly recognizable. There was no trying to hide the threatening behind it. Or the Anger. Or Rage. When the man spoke it took Kimiko a few second's to process the words, before she was even able to process who it was who had come to her rescue.

" We haven't officially met. I'm Raimundo."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R ;D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not so sure Snickers Ice Cream is the best breakfast. What do you think? I have to say, I was rather pleased with the outcome of the last chapter. I had 14 reviews total. I think that's the most reviews I ever gotten on a single chapter...My mind is in an argument about if this means that you reading enjoy getting cliffhangers or not. Personally I don't but if people review more when I give them cliffhangers...well... :)**

**I would also like to say thank you to Josie about the good luck at the competition. Let me tell you though, luck had nothing to do with it ;) We got first place and I personally won the most spirit award. Okay, snobby obnoxious cheerleader stereo type moment over. I'll move onto the story now. Let's all watch Rai f*ck Erik up. You know you all want to.**

**Just warning I have another competition next weekend so I'm not sure what day the update will come. I also have about 4 ideas for new oneshots. I'm not sure which one I want to do though. Nobody really cares about the author notes, so I'll move on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've yet to get my letter of ownership and deed to the show. My guess is that I still don't own it :(<strong>

* * *

><p>" <em>We haven't officially met. I'm Raimundo."<em>

Erik's body was thrown onto the ground with a hard thud. Before the shock of impact even left his body, he felt a hand grip his shirt and yank him back up, slamming him against some other hard surface before a fist collided with his face. The tears streaked down his face and mixed with the blood coming from his nose and mouth, causing the cuts on his face to sting. The whole world spun around him. He opened his eyes, only to have them catch the single streetlight near them, and squeeze them shut again. He was then yanked up once again.

Kimiko sat up against the corner of the wall. She had scooted herself there not to long ago using her hands and knees to push her backwards. The shock of what was happening in front of her showed on her face. She felt something sliding down her leg and looked down to see that both of her knees were cut up, and blood was pouring out of them. Her legs covered in filth from the ground. She shifted her gaze to her arms to see they were in a similar condition. There were bruises forming where Erik had grabbed her only moments ago.

Looking back up, she now saw that Erik was lying with his stomach to the ground, screaming and pleading apologies as tears and blood ran down his face. Raimundo was knelt next to him, with a fist of Erik's blonde hair in his left hand. He kept slamming Erik's hardly recognizable face into the ground over and over. Every few moments Raimundo's right hand would punch Erik's face again just as his left hand yanked Erik up. It took Kimiko's mind a few seconds to process everything that was happening.

First, Erik forced himself on her. He and Ryan had planned to split up. That very well could have been the plan all along.

Second, Raimundo was here. He saved her. She just met him a few days ago, and here he was saving her.

Then, the current condition of Erik finally hit her.

"P..please! Just stop. I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please don't hurt me anymore." Erik's voice whimpered out in sobs as he cried into the ground.

Raimundo yanked him back up towards him again.

" You really pathetic. You know that?"

" Please just stop! I'm sorry!"

Raimundo threw Erik's face back down to the ground below them as Kimiko struggled to get to her feet. Apparently her knees were more scraped up than she realized. She limped and struggled her whole way over to them before she grabbed Raimundo's shoulder and nudged him back. Her leg's felt as if they were going to give in any moment. She watched him as he pushed back against her hand, watching Erik struggle to move his body and get up. Looking at Raimundo's face she saw it was cold and hard.

"Raimundo." She mumbled barley loud enough for him to hear. But he didn't respond.

"Rai, come on. He's had enough." He simply looked turned his head to look up at her, and narrowed his eyes.

She knew she had some cuts on her face. Plus the bruise from the basketball in gym had probably set in and her light makeup job most likely did little to cover it.

" Let's go Raimundo." She said more seriously this time as he turned back to look at Erik. She grabbed his shoulder harder this time as Erik pushed himself up from the ground.

He took multiple steps, almost in a circle, as he tried to gain his footing. He looked as if he were drunk as he tried to stay balanced, fighting the pounding and dizziness in his head. Next to her she felt Raimundo stand up. Anger played on his face as he starred at Erik who finally was able to stand still and look at him. Raimundo shifted so he was slightly in front of Kimiko, between her and Erik.

" He's had enough." She repeated lightly to him, as Erik began to take a few steps back.

Raimundo just stayed still, watching him. Erik turned on his heels the second he felt he was far enough away and started sprinting away. Instinctively Kimiko's hand moved down to grab Raimundo's arm to try and keep him from chasing Erik. But he stayed still, breathing heavy.

" Let's go. Come on." She told him as she started tugging at his hoodie, pulling him in the direction Erik had ran. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist, and she turned to face him. He looked down at her and studied her for a moment. He sighed heavily before reaching down to wipe the blood from Erik's face off on his jeans. He then proceeded to unzip his hoodie and take it off. Noticing her puzzled look he stated " Your shivering. Mini skirt and a shirt are just great apparel for November, Kimiko."

Looking down at herself again she saw that she did have goosebumps. He moved to put his hoodie around her, but she took a step back shaking her head.

" I'm bleeding."

" So?"

" Your hoodie would get blood on it."

Rolling his eyes her pulled her closer again and placed the hoodie on her shoulders. She was instantly surrounded by good smelling warmth that gave her butterflies in her stomach, as he zipped it up around her. He pulled her along with him, on what she assumed was the way home. She kept her eyes on the ground as she limped next to him. It took her a second to notice that he had stopped next to her, and once again his concerned eyes were looking at her.

" Whats wrong?" She asked while keeping her eyes on the ground.

" Your limping." He spoke, she heard the anger still in his voice, but now it was laced with concern.

" Yeah, it hurts putting pressure on my ankle, so what?"

He sighed before he moved closer to her.

" Hey! What do you think you're-" She was cut off as he lifted her into his arms, he shifted her so she was lying bridal style up against his chest. Blushing at the sudden closeness she shoved his chest.

" I can walk just fine." She told him.

" You could hurt yourself more."

" I'll be fine."

He didn't reply to her, just looked down at her and smirked, and he continued walking. Then she gasped.

" Letti! She's-"

" With Jermaine." He interrupted.

" She'll be fine as long as she's with him." He told her while turning a corner. She recognized the movie theater towards the end of the street as she leaned her head up against his chest, subconsciously using her pointer finger to trace the lines of his defined abs.

To say he didn't notice, would be a lie. Saying that it sent his 18 year old mind into a frenzy reeling with inappropriate thoughts, would be complete understatement. Both his mind and body began to scream at him.

" _Kiss her! Now! Put her up against the wall, and take her! Do it! Do it! DO IT! You know you want to!"_

Shaking his head and fighting both his hormones and teenage male instincts, he glanced down to notice her eyes shining against the moonlight, looking in deep thought. The little wheels in her head were turning as he passed the now closed movie theater. It was moments later that she final spoke, barley above a whisper.

" How did you find me."

His eyes stared straight, avoiding hers, as a blush formed on his face. She looked up at him expectantly. " Uh, you had told us all where you were going. Remember?"

She nodded before continuing.

" Yeah, but we left the theater. There's no way you would've know we were in the ally unless...unless.." She trailed off, silent for a minute. Glancing down as he turned another corner, he saw the anger on her face forming.

" Did you follow us?" She nearly yelled at him.

" Uh, not exactly." He replied lightly.

" Not exactly?" She echoed as she reached up to smack the back of his head.

" Don't be mad, It's not as bad as it seems. It was Jermaine's idea, he wanted to make sure Letti was safe. You know how he is."

She scoffed.

" More like, he was jealous and wanted to check out his competition." She spoke while crossing her arms. He smirked again.

" _She's cute when she's mad."_ He thought before he realized what he said._ " Wait, where the hell did that come from? What's wrong with me?" _

" So Jermaine followed her? When we split up? If Ryan tries to...ya know... Jermaine's with her?" Kimiko asked him as he walked onto their street.

" Yeah, he followed them. She'll be fine."

Kimiko nodded as he bounced up the stairs to their door. She clung to his shirt as he ascended, due to the fact that with each step she bounced a bit in his arms.

" Damn it." He muttered.

" Huh?"

" The doors gonna be locked."

" You don't have a key?"

" It's in my pocket..."

"...oh...uh.." Her face went beat red as she turned away from him. Her hand went down and reached into his pocket in search of his keys. It took everything he had not to respond to the touch of her hand on his leg. She quickly found them and leaned over to unlock the door. Turning the handle ever so slightly she pushed it open to reveal a world of darkness. He stepped in, as she moved so that her head was almost on his shoulder, so that he could fit through the door without her banging her head on the wall. He kicked off his shoes and used his elbow to tap the small touch night stand on the end table closest to them. Surveying the group of shoes huddled at the door they both noticed everyone was home except Letti. The clock on the wall displayed 2:07A.M.

Moving carefully on his feet so he wouldn't wake anyone up, he walked into the kitchen with her still in his arms. He placed her down lightly on the kitchen counter, he mumbled a quick " I'll be right back." Before he moved out of the room. A minute later he paced back in with a first aid kit and a wet wash cloth. She began to unzip his hoodie to peel it off, her arms still from the partially dried blood. He reached forward after placing the supplies down to help her take it off. Their eyes met for a slight second and they were both stuck there for a moment, as blush formed on both of their faces from their closeness once again.

Inhaling sharply he broke their eye contact, Pedro's words playing back deep in the back of his mind. After removing his hoodie, he began to clean out her cuts. Both remained silent through the whole process. Nearly an hour later, he nodded and took her in his arms again. He walked out towards the living room, set her on the couch, and handed her the remote before leaving the room again. Roughly another ten minutes passed before he returned. She was scrunched up in a ball on the couch watching the screen. He set a tray down on the ground and handed her a bundle of fabric.

" Another hoddie?" She questioned as she pulled it over her head.

" You have goosebumps again." He told her as he handed her a cup.

" Hot chocolate?"

" You're cold. Drink up." Nodding as she drank she smiled at him.

He sat down next to her as he pulled out his phone. She watched him silently, as he texted Jermaine and Letti. Placing her cup on the floor, she leaned back against the couch, her head tilted to look at him.

" Thank you. Again."

" Don't worry about it." he told her as she looked at the screen.

" How long do you think until Letti gets home?" She asked with a yawn.

" I'll wake you when she gets here, get some rest." He told her.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, he was leaning up against the back of the couch watch a stand up comedy special. Her head was leaning against his shoulder while she slept. Looking down at her he couldn't help but once again think about how cute it was. <em>' Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me. Seriously." <em>He shook his head of those thoughts before looking at her again._ ' If she sleeps like that her back is gonna hurt too. She'll be in enough pain tomorrow from that asswhole.'_ He turned and shifted so she was in his arms again before he quietly moved up the stairs. He got to her bedroom door, and turned the handle, only to find it locked. _' Crap. Letti locked it._' Sighing as he looked up and down the hallway, he shrugged.

_' Well, Letti'll be home later.'_ He walked down the hall to his room, and pushed the door open. Pulling his sheets back with his foot, he placed her down on his king size bed silently, pulled she sheets back up, and left the room. Twenty minutes later he was on the couch again when he felt his butt vibrate. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he looked at the text message.

_She's fine. She's with me. Passed out. I'll bring her home in the morning.- J._

" _Great." _He thought.

" Oh well." He muttered to himself quietly. He went back up the stairs and into his room. After going into his closet and grabbing another blanket he lied down next to her in the bed. A half hour later he was nearly out like a light, and she rolled into him for warmth. Half asleep he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her in closer. His body promising her the warmth she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? I gotta run to the store! Crap! I'm running late. I only had time to reread it over once. Ppl nagging me to get going. Tell me about mistakes please? I'll try and fix them next weekend<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Allow me to begin by saying that I am so so sorry about not updating last weekend. A whole bunch of stuff happened and I didn't have the time. This chapter is not going to be the best due to me being in a rush again. I feel horrible about so I'll just skip the normally long authors note and begin the next chapter.**

_**If I owned Xiaolin Showdown. I probably wouldn't be this poor. I'd ride in my limo to the mall for a shopping spree, while writing new episodes on the way.**_

* * *

><p>Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.<p>

Kimiko gave a light moan of protest as her pillow continued to rise and fall as it took each calm breath..

'_Wait...Pillows don't breathe.'_

Her eyes shot open, and attempted to bolt around the room. They met darkness, and she gave them a minute to adjust. A light that came from under the door provided just enough brightness for her to make out her surroundings. The walls were a light color. A fan hung on the ceiling by the light. Across from her feet, there was a dresser. It held a TV, a game system and a stereo. Next to it on the right was a shelf that held multiple DVD's, CD's, and video games. To the left of the the dresser, on the wall that she herself was next to was a doorway. Due to it's lack of an actual door she could just see the outline of clothing hanging up. She looked back to the wall with the dresser and noticed that that was also the wall that held the door to freedom. She turned her head to look at the wall on the other side of the room and saw a plain desk and a laundry basket. Then the only thing on the wall behind her was the headboard of the bed she was on. She looked down at her feet and saw a blanket that had been kicked off, and another one that was stretched across the entire bed. She went to get up, when she felt something stop her.

Lifting the blanket she saw a pair of strong, tan, arms wrapped around her waist. Glancing to her right she finally noticed the arms' owner. Her entire body grew hot as the blush crept to her face, and the events of the night before played back in her mind.

_' He saved me.'_ She found herself thinking gratefully, until her nearly full awake mind registered that thought.

_' Wait, I didn't need him to save me. I could've handled that jerk just fine! Papa sent me to martial arts long enough. I know how to take a hit. I could've taken him! He didn't even give me a chance to defend myself!' _She thought as her eyes narrowed at the sleeping boy next to her.

Then she noticed how cute he looked when he was asleep. A replay of how scary he had looked before flashed through her mind. How scared Erik was. How was it possible for someone to look so cute, yet be able to look so bad ass?

Her eyes widened when she realized what she just thought.

_' Oh. My. Gawd. What am I thinking? This is my best friend's 'girl happy' brother here! You can **NOT** and I repeat **NOT** think of him like that. He is forbidden territory. Not to mention all the stories I've heard from Kylie and Jessie about all the girls they've seen over here with him. Don't you dare think that about him!" _Her mind screamed at her.

Then, that annoying voice in the back of her head that bothered her the entire time she was on her date, decided it was time to talk back.

" _He hasn't even shown a hint of being like that since you met him. All he's done is protect you. Maybe he isn't really like that. People over react about other's reputations. You of all people know that Kimiko."_

" _Don't defend him! He's just another one of those players! It's not like you haven't met guys who act protective as just an act."_ Her mind yelled back.

" _If your so against him as person, why have you yet to get out of his arms."_ Kimiko flushed again when the voice said that. It continued,

" _Admit it. You like it. And whether you want to or not, you have to admit it,he is pretty cute." _

Her face grew hotter as she shut the voice out. Her eyes trailed down to his strong arms around her, when another thought occurred to her. Letti.

" _Crap! Time to leave! Now! Gawd, what is Letti gonna think if she finds out I spent the night cuddled up with her play boy brother! She'd kill me!"_

Kimiko moved her hips away from him as her arm reached down to unwrap the arm that was wrapped higher on her waist. The second she moved it, it moved back. She did it again, only to get the same result. She rolled her eyes and moved away from him while removing the arm once more. This time the result was slightly different. The arm moved back, firmer, and pulled her in closer to him than she had been before. Her cheeks flushed when he mumbled the word " No." in a sleep filled protest. It loosen a tad bit before she went to move again. Only to have him tighten his grip on her and mumble "No" again. One more time she tired to pull away from him, only to find herself pulled in completely against his chest. Her head was up against his shoulder and her arms instinctively went out in front of her. The became the only barrier between his muscular chest and hers. Her fingers felt the muscles under his shirt as his arm's tightened and he mumbled his next words of protest.

" No. Mine."

Her cheeks went bright red and her heart stopped for a second. She gave his chest a light nudge to give some space between them. He pushed her even closer against him and spoke again.

" Mine. No. Mine."

Kimiko sighed in defeat. Allowing herself to relax completely in his grip. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. It felt so good. Before she could even help it, she drifted back off to sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest eased her in to the world of the unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Pedro walked through the hallway of the upstairs, heading towards his room. The only bad thing about college, was how often he found himself pouring his body into bed at dawn. He had spent the entire night at the library, working on a project that he was seriously beginning to hate. He paused in curiosity when he reached the end of the hall. Something was off. He inspected his door that led to his bedroom in the attic.<p>

Up until nearly two years ago he and Raimundo had shared a bedroom while the attic was used for his mothers storage and junk. His father had quickly changed that on the night he heard yelps of surprise come from upstairs. Pedro was forever in debt to his father for not explaining to his mother why the sudden change in sleeping arrangements occurred. Though nearly everyone except his youngest two siblings knew the story of how Raimundo had walked in on Pedro and Pedro's girlfriend of the time in bed together. Many apologies were exchanged the next day. Along with the exchange of doorknobs for doorknobs that had locked built into them.

Pedro turned in the hall. Wondering what was off. His exhausted mind finally registered what it was. Raimundo's door. It was closed all the way. On most nights the door was only closed to the tiniest crack. That was due to the fact that his younger brother was lazy and would normally just throw the door closed behind him, never taking the time to actually turn the knob and shut it. But tonight it was closed all the way.

Pedro stood still as his mind ran through possibilities. On the nights that Raimundo had girls over, he told Pedro before hand, and vice versa. This was just precaution so that the brother could cover for each other if their mother ever questioned things. She didn't want to know such things about her " baby boys."

He stood in his spot for another few seconds before he couldn't help himself. He stalked closer to Raimundo's door and put his ear up next to it. No. He didn't hear anything unusual. He paused as he considered something, before curiosity got the best of him. His hand moved down as he tested the handle. When it twisted open he nudged it so he could see inside. He glanced around his brothers room before he froze.

" Oh boy."

* * *

><p><em>He threw her onto his bed with a bounce, before he moved onto it himself. Her beautiful blue eyes met his for the shortest second before he moved back in. His lips met with hers and demanded her attention. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he pushed his body into hers. He felt everything. Every in of her body that was pressed against his. It drove him crazy. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Him acting strictly on his instincts and experience. She moaned as he bit her bottom lip lightly between his teeth. His hand protesting as he worked to keep them where they were. On was placed in a tight grip on her hip while the other was on the side of her face. Keeping her attention even though it didn't need to. He had it. She whimpered as his lips left her mouth and moved to meet her neck. Her hand dove into his hair when he bit lightly on her skin. Just enough to tease. She opened her mouth and lightly moaned his named. " Rai."<em>

* * *

><p>He jolted awake as he gasped for his breath. His heart pounded against his chest. Adrenaline pumped through his body at a speed it never had before. He felt his hands shaking while he blinked rapidly. He felt a light weight on his chest and glanced down at her. There was no stopping the blush that grew on his face. But he couldn't help but smile at her. Despite her bedhead hair she was beautiful. Cuddled into him. Sleeping so peacefully. The alarm clock on his desk said 8:13 in the morning. He groaned at the few hour of sleep. His eyes felt heavy and he looked back down at her. Smiling he rested her head upon hers and closed his eyes. Japanese Cheery Blossom surrounded his world for a moment as he felt sleep call to him. Then the real world caught up with him.<p>

His eyes flew open again as he held back a groan. He had to get up. Move to the couch. Something. Anything. If they were caught in the same bed together...he didn't even want to think how his brothers would react. Let alone how Letti would react. She wouldn't forgive him. Not after what happened before. He looked down to her waist as he tried to figure out a safe was to escape. At some point during the night he had slid his arm under her, or she had rolled onto it. His other arm was draped over her waist and locked with the hand under it, keeping her with him.

He shifted his body so he was propped up on the elbow of the arm that was under her. His whole body hovered above her's was he moved his other hand under her also. He lifted her up with his awake arm, and moved the arm that had fallen asleep out from under her. He gently lowered her back down and removed his arm, placing both of his hands next to her as he still remained mid air above her. He paused for a second before he got up, watching her with considering eyes. After deciding he couldn't help it, he swiftly lowered himself down and placed a light kiss on her forehead before he quickly jerked back up and into a sitting position. He lifted his one hand to his lips, which still had a light tingling sensation upon them. Shaking his head he stood up and went to his door.

He only opened it enough for him to pass through, in hopes that the light wouldn't wake her. The moment he did a index card that he been shoved into the crack on the door and frame fell to the ground in the hallway. He moved out and shut the door again before lifting the card up with his hand. In the light he noticed that his knuckles were bruised and sore. He flipped the card over in his hand as he read the message on the back.

**We Have To Talk.- P.P.**

He felt the smirk form on his lips from his older brothers initials before the realization of what those four words meant hit him. Pedro knew. His eyes widened as he glanced at the attic door.

_' Well...this'll be a fun day.'_

He moved towards the bathroom while staying light on his feet. Grimacing only slightly at the bright lights in the hall. He reached the bathroom and turned the water on, before splashing it in his face. He looked up at his reflection before running his fingers through his hair. He put his hands down on each side of the sink counter and starred as his eyes met those of his reflection.

He called her beautiful. First thing when he woke up. She was beautiful. He never used that word. Ever. Except when he wrote Birthday or Mother's Day cards for his Mom. Even with Letti and Carmen he always used the term ' cute '. Alicia, Rachel, Amy, Britney, Melissa, Taylor, Emily, Olivia, Sarah, Sammy, Katelyn, Kali, Emily, Marissa, Deanna, Alyssa, Claire, Lily, Rebecca, Katie, Julie, Holly, Vicki, Megan, Kara, Janelle, Shana, Nikki...none of them. None of the others. None of them were beautiful. He always used the terms ' hot' or 'sexy' with them.

But Beautiful. That word was new to his dictionary. It almost sounded foreign. More thought began to run through his head.

The moment he first met her, sparks hit him as her body did. He felt like he was nearly electrocuted as he had starred up at her, confused at who this new girl was.

The way he reacted to Pedro challenging him about it. How Pedro told him up front he couldn't have her. He wasn't allowed to.

The way his body reacted to that very bathroom when it was filled with her scent.

The way Aaron looked at her in the hall.

How protective he felt. How possessive he felt. Aaron had no right to look at her that way. So hungry, with so much lust. How it made him feel just standing there watching that.

Evan's confrontation about how hard it would be for him to live in the same house as her.

Jermaine's warning not to hurt her.

The feeling that shot through him when she announced the date with Erik.

The feelings that rushed through him when Erik put his arm around her. Anger. Greed. Others he didn't even know the name of.

How he felt when he saw Erik kiss her. Erik forcing himself on her.

The way his body took over the second he mind put the pieces of what was happening together.

Her telling him to stop hurting Erik when ever fiber of his being didn't want to.

The way he felt carrying her home. How she felt pushed up against him. How he needed to keep her safe from anything and everything. Including himself.

The dream he just had.

How he felt when he woke up next to her.

The shock that he received when he kissed her forehead.

Not wanting to leave her side.

Raimundo slammed his eyes shut as he shook his head. These thoughts flowing through him. He slowly opened them and starred at himself again. No matter what he did, he knew. After minutes of just starring and thinking he forced himself to admit it.

He was falling for her. Fast. And Hard.

" Shit. "

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly didn't even reread this before posting it. I'm in such a rush. I got so much stuff going on today but I wanted to give you guys something. R&amp;R please?<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first I would like to say that I swear, somewhere in the dark corners of my room, there is a secret tribe of single socks hiding and laughing their asses off at me...I had all this stuff happen the last two weeks. My cousin was put back in the hospital, and my aunt had a baby. Next weekend I won't be anywhere near a computer unfortunately. :( I have to go for a 13 hour ride for a 3 day cheerleading competition. Not really looking forward to that long of a ride.**

**On a better note, I've decided I am going to put up a prequel to ' Reckless ' and possibly a sequel. I'm not sure if any of you guys read that but I just wanted to get the word out that it is coming. Also my cousin is going to be posting a story that I'm helping her with. She wants to plan things out and write the first few chapters before she even starts posting it on here. It's probably going to be on here during winter break. **

**Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own XS.**

* * *

><p>Letti's green eyes fluttered open. Looking around she found herself in Jermaine's basement guest room. Her mind had a quick flash back to all the nights she had spent here when they were dating. Before all the drama, before the break up. Before he cheated on her with that stupid brat.<p>

_' No. You're not going to think about that. Get up and go home.'_ she told her self as she rolled around under the covers.

She looked down at the clock on her phone before she sat up. It read off 8:34, and told her that she had two text messages from Raimundo.

The first one was from last night after she fell asleep. It was just asking if she was okay. The second was more recent. From 8:32.

_' That must be what woke me up.'_

She opened the message and saw the words

_**'Hurry back be4 ppl notice ur gone. We gotta talk.'**_

She sighed as she got up. Reaching into the nightstand she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling a note to Jermaine that she had gone home. She quickly made the bed and left the house, holding back a laugh as she noticed him asleep on the couch.

She got to her house and walked up the empty driveway, going in through the front door as quietly as she could. As she entered the house her nose was met with the sweet smell of breakfast. Curiosity got the best of her as she wandered into the kitchen to see her older brother. His iPod was in his ears blasting music as he moved around preparing food. He turned to go into the fridge and noticed her standing there.

The first thing Letti noticed was that Raimundo had bangs under his eyes, and he looked beyond exhausted. There was a single bruise on his cheekbone, while both of his hands were in pretty bad shape. Bruises covered his knuckles and there were minor cuts along the back of his hand. There was some dirt on his face and hands, and he could go for a shower.

"Are you okay?" Were the first words out of his mouth. His eyes giving her a glance over, as if checking something.

She hesitated at first before replying. "Why wouldn't I be?" There was an obvious tone of confusion in her voice that her brother picked up on while snorting.

He turned back around to face the counter, paused, and turned backed to Letti.

"What does she like for breakfast?"

"Um, who? Kimiko? The pancakes are fine Rai. Why?" She told him, slightly taken back.

That was when she noticed that he was still wearing what he had been in the night before. His jeans were crinkled and his shirt looked as if it had been stretched a bit. There were stains and marks all over his jeans but since they were dark she couldn't tell what the stains were from.

" Raimundo..." She paused before continuing, almost afraid of the answer. " Rai, what happened?"

He turned to face her, though he stayed silent. Instead of answering her question, he gave the girl one of his own.

" What happened to you last night? After you and Kimiko split up?" His eyes bore into her as she went to the table to take her seat.

Fighting her gradually growing curiosity she answered, " Not much, Ryan and I went to the park. We walked around for a half an hour, talking. Then he said he thought we were being followed. We both looked around. He said come out and sure enough Jermaine was behind a tree following us." She paused to take a breath before continuing, her eyes shimmering with annoyance.

" I mean really? The nerve of that guy. I don't know why your friends with him. First he cheated on me with that stupid little brat. Then he follows me around when I'm with my new boyfriend and ruins the date? Come on! Jermaine and Ryan got into an argument, and it got to the point where I had to say goodbye to Ryan and drag Jermaine away. We walked towards his house, the whole time him talking about how he didn't want Ryan to try something, even though I kept telling him Ryan wasn't a jerk like certain people I know. Then we get to his house, him still preaching on about Ryan being the bad guy, and finally I got tired of it and told him I was going to lay down in the guest room. I feel asleep a little bit before you texted me. Then I left this morning before he could continue on his little rant, like, seriously Ryan isn't going to do anything bad. He isn't like that."

" Lucky you." They heard a new voice grumble. Both siblings turned to the doorway where their newly added roommate stood. Letti noticed that her black hair was tousled, the curls falling out. Her skirt was barley visible under the oversized hoodie she wore.

Letti tilted her head in wonder before speaking her first question out loud.

" Rai...is that your hoodie?"

Kimiko limped over towards where Raimundo was standing in the kitchen, and looked up at him for a moment before giving a sad smile. She pulled the hoodie over her head and handed it to him.

That was when Letti made a small squeak noise.

" Holy crap Kimi! What happened?" She gasped as she saw the condition her friend was in. There were marks of various colors covering both her face and knees, while bruises covered her arms along with multiple scabs. Her eyes also appeared tired, and had bags under them.

Letti looked back and forth between her best friend, and her older brother. She looked Kimiko over from head to toe, looking at all the marks. Then looked over at Raimundo, who had bruises on his hands.

" Kim did Rai hurt you?" Letti asked as she stood up.

" What?" Both Raimundo and Kimiko answered her, though each using a different tone of voice.

" His..his hands. And you. And oh God Kim." Letti freaked out as she grabbed Kimiko's hand and yanked her away from him.

Raimundo's jaw had dropped, and his eyes had gone wide. He starred at the two girls before him in shock.

Kimiko pulled her hand back from the girl.

" No, Let."

Letti looked over at Kimiko, questioning with her eyes. Kimiko's eyes turned to Raimundo, who was watching her.

" He saved me. Erik...he uh... Raimundo saved me." She spoke quietly, as if she was afraid to speak.

Letti's eyes went back and forth between the two again, before she asked " He did?" looking up at her older brother.

" Gee, thanks for thinking so highly of me." He grumbled sarcasticly.

" Sorry, its just you look so...and she's so...what did Erik do?" She turned back to her best friend.

" Not that much. I bruise easy you know that. Raimundo showed up before anything horrible happened." She paused before limping over to where he was again. Then, she smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"You're an idiot. I could've handled him myself. I was just about to get up and go all psycho ninja on him before you went and showed up on your high horse. I don't need a guy to save me Pedrosa! I would've handled it on my own." She yelled at him.

" Oh yeah, Kimiko. You looked great when I showed up."

" I know how to take a hit." She told him while crossing her arms.

" Rai..." Letti spoke up once again. " How bad did you hurt him?"

He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

" Let's just say he looked a lot worst than Kim did when he ran off."

Letti went back towards her chair, letting out a 'wow' as she sat down. Raimundo went back to the counter to where the now fully made breakfast was. He plopped it down on the table and Letti quickly said " Thanks Rai." before loading her plate with food.

" Yeah, thanks Rai." Kimiko spoke quietly as he stopped by the sink. He turned to her as she walked up to him. Putting her arms around his neck she pulled him into a hug.

" Thank you." She told him again as she felt his strong arms go around her. The two stayed like that for longer than necessary as Letti watched the scene unfold. She cleared her throat, and then asked

" Rai, could you get me the milk?"

The two pulled away from each other blushing, before he went to the fridge and got the milk out.

" I'm gonna go take a shower." Kimiko mumbled as Raimundo handed his sister the milk.

Without even thinking about it, Raimundo replied " You should take a bath instead, soak in the warm water. Your body will hurt less."

" You think?" She asked him as he took a seat next to his sister and piled food onto his plate.

He reached his arm out over the table towards where she was standing, his pinky finger pointed out.

" Athlete's promise."

Kimiko let out a giggle before wrapping her own pinky around his.

" Really now?" She asked eyeing their fingers.

" I'd spit shake on it but something tells me your against that." He teased.

"Ew, gross." She said pulling her hand back. She went out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

Letti watched her brother as both ate in silence. A few minutes later, they heard the bath water start up above them, before Letti spoke.

" What was that all about?"

He stopped chewing, before looking up at her. " What?"

" Don't what me. You know what."

" Not really." He told her as he used his fork to cut part of his breakfast.

" You hugged her, since when do you hug my friends. Don't you usually make a point to stay away from them?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on his plate.

" She hugged me Let, not the other way around."

Letti was quiet for a moment, as if pondering something.

" Rai...my door was locked."

"...congratulations?"

" Raimundo. Where did Kim sleep? She came down here from upstairs. My door was locked."

He remained quiet for a few seconds, choosing his words.

" She slept in my room. She had passed out on the couch while we were waiting up for you so I put her up there."

Letti raised her eyebrows at her brother. " In your room?" He nodded. " In your bed." He paused before nodding again as he continued on his mission to eat.

He lifted his glass to take a sip just as she asked him " Were you in the bed with her?"

He choked, and held back from spitting his drink out. He turned to her, his face beat red, eyes wide, and asked her " What?"

" Where did you sleep Rai?"

" ...On the couch?" It came out sounding as more of a question than a statement.

" Mom didn't ask why you were on the couch?"

He looked away, then sighed.

"...What do you want me to tell you Letti?"

She didn't answer. She just watched him as they both sat in silence. Five minutes easily passed before she spoke.

" Rai, she's my best friend." She whispered to him.

He turned his head to look at her.

" Please." She said.

"Letti, I-"

" Raimundo please. Don't do this."

" I'm not-"

" You hugged her."

" Letti-"

" She slept in your bed Rai."

" Look I-"

" Rai. Don't do this. Please."

He stood up abruptly, before placing his hands on the table sides next to her and moving his face down close to her's.

" I. Am. Not. Pedro." His voice was hard. His eyes glared into hers for a minute before he sat down again.

" I know how much your worried, that this is going to be another Rayelle thing. But it won't. I know how much you care about her Let, you use to talk about her all the time. ' Me and Kimi this and Kimi and I that.' I'm not gonna do that to you. I get it. Your worried just because of what happened with Pedro and Rayelle...But Letti." He sighed again. "That isn't going to happen again. I'm not going to let that happen again."

She looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. Then a look of realization struck her.

" Holy Crap. You like her."

His eyes widened as his face turned red. " What?"

" Oh my...You're actually blushing. This is the first time I've ever seen you blush! You actually like someone."

" What the hell are you talking about Letti?" His face grew hotter.

" Never in my life, have I seen you act this way." she said in amazement.

" I don't know what you're talking about." He denied her.

" Don't lie to me Raimundo. I've only known you my entire life. You actually like her."

" I've only know her for a week Letti." He spoke, unable to look at his sister any longer.

She laughed, " Admit it. You have a crush on someone."

He stayed silent.

She laughed at him again before growing silent herself.

" I miss Rayelle." She told him.

" I know."

" I don't want to loose Kimiko too."

" You won't."

" Rai, please don't do anything bad."

Before he could answer, footsteps were heard on the stairs. They both turned to the doorway to see Pedro enter the room. He stopped when he saw them.

" Well good morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly the best chapter but still...R&amp;R please?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews for the last few chapters. Things are going to start picking up and getting interesting soon. I'm pretty excited for it. Some of you may have noticed that my pen named changed from **_**LovePrincessZ **_**to **_**Zoerz.**_** Zoerz is what my boyfriend and a bunch of my friends call me. Well besides just calling me Zo. Also it's a lot shorter than LovePrincessZ. It just seems so long to me. **

**I have a lot of crappy drama going on at home in my personal life. Just so people know. **

**With that being said, here is the next chapter. Leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Nice ones will cheer me up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, it's not mine…yet…**

* * *

><p>The eldest Pedrosa brother leaned back in his chair, eyeing two of his siblings as he crossed his arms over his well-built chest. His mind reeling while it processed everything they had just told him. After what seemed like hours, the nineteen year old finally spoke<p>

"So this Erik guy is bad news." Letti nodded and Pedro grew quiet again, before turning to his brother.

"You said he tried to fight back, right?" Raimundo grinned.

"Well yeah, he _tried_." Rolling his eyes Pedro reached across the table and smack Raimundo upside the head.

"Don't get cocky Rai; you didn't get away without battle wounds either." Before Raimundo could protest Pedro waved a hand to silence him and turned to their sister.

"What did you say his last name was again?"

"Young. Erik Young. Why?"

That moment Pedro stiffened. His eyes went wide and he sat up straighter. The two younger Pedrosas exchanged glances before looking at their brother curiously.

"_Merda_." Pedro groaned as the eyebrows of the other kitchen table occupants rose.

"What?" Letti inquired.

"You guys remember that Chase guy? His last name was young." Pedro stated and Raimundo's eyes widened in recognition to the name. Letti simply looked down at her plate.

"You don't…you don't think there's any relation do you? You don't think…" she whispered while keeping her eyes down.

"It's not exactly the biggest town sis. Two idiots with the last name of young in the same town? It's too much of a coincidence. There has to be a relation." Pedro replied.

Raimundo opened his mouth, unsure of what to say "Pedro, if this guy is anything like Chase then-"

"If he is anything like Chase then we got a problem. Chase got what he wanted one way or another. He proved that three years ago. If this Erik kid wanted to score with Kim...and he is anything like Chase…we're going to have to watch her." Pedro verbalized before Letti cut him off.

"_Merda_. Rai, Erik saw you protect Kimi!"

"So?

"Rai, how often do you get protective of people? This Erik guy could try and target you if he thinks you care about her."

Raimundo flushed when the last sentence came out of his other brother's mouth. Across the table, a Cheshire cat grin spread across his sister's face.

"I have an idea" she pronounced. Both brothers turned to her, curiosity in their eyes. "Care to elaborate there sis?" The elder brother requested.

"So…Erik is going to try and score with Kimiko. Raimundo got protective of Kimiko. Erik saw Raimundo get protective, and now Erik may try and go after Rai because he cares about Kimiko. Right? So the only logical solution I can think of is that Raimundo and Kimiko stay around each other and make sure nothing happens. How do we do that without people questioning things? Well for that problem, the only solution I can think of…is that Kimiko and Raimundo pretend to be dating!" she declared.

Pedro's eyebrows skyrocketed and Raimundo burst out laughing.

"What? I think it's perfectly logical."

"I'm sorry Letti did I hear you right? You want this bimbo playboy to date your best friend? Are you forgetting what happened last time?"

"They would only be pretend dating. It's not like they would have to get…intimate…but that way Rai can keep an eye on her and the other playboys of the school would stay away." Letti spoke, smiling to herself as she watched her brother stop laughing and turn beat red at the word intimate.

"You can't be serious. What about the whole brothers and friends don't date rule? This crosses every line there."

"Yeah, we made that rule for a reason. We don't need a repeat of three years ago."

"Oh shut up. Both of you. She is my friend. This is my decision. End of story." She confirmed.

"Letti, she is never going to agree to go out with me."

Both siblings whipped their heads to look at the soccer star.

"You heard that too right?" Pedro whispered to her as an agitated look grew on his brother's face.

"We'll use it against him later." She answered.

"What the hell are you two talking about now?"

"How you admit to a girl not wanting to go out with you. Wasn't it just last week you said you could have any girl you wanted?" Letti reminded him.

"I can. Have you seen how gorgeous I am?"

"Cool Rai. Then fake date Kim. She's my best friend. I can talk her into it easy."

"I don't date girls Letti. I date skanks. I-"

"Too bad your dating her. "

"This isn't such a good idea." Pedro butted in. She rolled her eyes at her brother before turning to him directly.

"Look at it this way Pedro. Since Kimiko is my best friend, when Ryan and I go on double dates with her Raimundo will be there to make sure nothing happens to your favorite baby sister!" she testified.

"Wait, I'm sorry did you just say we have to go on dates?" Raimundo questioned with wide eyes. His sister kicked him under the table as she smiled at him.

"Letti Marie, we made the rule for a good reason-"

"– and now were breaking it for one. Decision made. End of story. Rai your dating Kimi. Get use to it. I'm going to go fill her in." Letti jumped up and rushed up the stairs before either of the boys could protest.

"Uh, what just happened?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Letti…you said you want me to WHAT?" Kimiko shrieked as she laid back in the foamy bubbles of her bath.<p>

"It's only temporary. Please Kimi!"

"Why the hell would you even think of that as a way to get Erik off my back?" Kimiko yelled splashing her with soapy water.

"Kimi…it's the best option, and besides…I think Rai might like you…" Letti replied.

She watched as her friend's face grew red.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Things. Now come on Kimi, you can do this. Please? You just said a few days ago that you didn't want a boyfriend. Well this is a great way to get other guys off your back. All you got to do is pretend to date Rai. No big. All the problems are solved."

Kimiko sighed, "Letti-"

"Kimi don't make me do the puppy dog face. Raimundo's my brother. You could be good for him."

"Aren't you the one who called him a player?"

"Yes! I did! But, I think you can get that out of him. Just pretend for a little tiny bit? You could be good for him. If this doesn't work out we can call it off."

Kimiko sighed again, "You're going to keep pushing until I say yes aren't you."

"You know me so well."

"If this blows up in your face I'm giving you a mouthful of 'I told you so's '" Kimiko mumbled to her.

"Everything will be fine. I promise. I have a plan."

"And that would be? "

"Oh you'll find out when its time." Letti spun in the bathroom and eyed her best friend "Now, I have to go meet my lovely boyfriend and apologize for Jermaine's idiotic behavior last night."

"Uh huh." Kimiko barley had time to reply before her roommate rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Raimundo stalked up the stairs into his room and went in his closet. He needed a shower. Desperately. If he wasn't avoiding waking up his brothers the night before he would've taken one then. Dried blood, dirt, dust, and who knows what else clung to his skin. Glancing at his bed sheets he decided they should probably be washed too and yanked them off the bed. He pulled a pair of clean jeans, a clean pair of boxers and a plain white wife beater out of his draws and tossed them on the bed.<p>

He reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. The cooler air hit his muscular chest as he noticed a bruise on the upper right side of his chest. _How didn't I notice that?_ He shuffled into the closet and looked at himself in the mirror. His arms were filthy. There was a very visible clean section on his upper body that indicated where his shirt had been. A few bruises and cuts here and there, nothing he couldn't handle.

_Battle wounds._ He laughed.

_As if. I've had worst from soccer. Hell I've had worst from wrestling with Carmen._

Walking back out of the closet he went over to the bed and pulled the pillow cases off. He threw them into the laundry basket just as he heard a knock on the door. Without even thinking he called "It's open."

The door swung open as Kimiko walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she glanced at him, her eyes locked on his chest. That was when he realized he was shirtless, and that she was in just a towel. His eyes went to his chest, then back to her, and he smirked.

"Like what you see?" He couldn't help but ask. The blush sneaked onto her face as she searched for a cover.

"Oh…no I was just thinking about how I thought you would've had bigger muscles for being a star athlete." She shot back.

"Ouch. Now that's just mean." He held his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended.

"Oh shut up."

"So is there a reason you're here or did you just want to see my perfect body?" He teased.

"As wonderful as your body is…I just wanted to tell you the bathrooms open. Figured you would want to shower. Get all the gunk off you." She nodded over to the clean pile of clothes he had put out.

"And you're in a towel because…you're going to join me?" He joked, smiling as he saw her entire face go red. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"As tempting as that is…Letti never unlocked the bedroom door before she left. Or she relocked it when she left. I don't suppose you have a key."

Shaking his head he responded "Nobody has a key except Letti. She put the lock on herself and never made any copies. We'll have to get you one."

She muttered something in Japanese under her breath "Well what am I supposed to do now? Sit naked in a towel until she gets back.

'_You could always loose the towel.'_ His hormones thought for him before he internally smacked himself.

Raimundo shrugged "You could wear some of my stuff if you want. I don't have bras or anything like that but it's better than nothing. Just hang in here and watch some TV. The others won't bother you."

Before he could do anything he would regret he smiled at her and grabbed his clothes. She nodded and stepped out of his way as he headed for the shower, and she headed for his draws.

* * *

><p>Pedro sat on the staircase that led to his bedroom listening to his brother and Kimiko's conversation. He shook his head and sat patiently, waiting a few more minutes. He finally heard the shower turn on and opened the door that went to the second floor hallway. He turned and knocked on his brother's bedroom door lightly.<p>

"Just a second." He heard from inside, and true to her word Kimiko opened the door a second later. She stood in the doorway wearing a plain black tee shirt that had Nike written across the chest, and plaid black and red pajama bottoms. Both articles of clothing were beyond over sized on her.

"Letti's door is locked." He recited for her.

She merely nodded and raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he wanted. She lifted a beautifully manicured finger and pointed down the hall to where the bathroom was.

"Raimundo is-"

"I know. I kind of want to talk to you privately though." Before she could even answer, he reopened the door to his attic bedroom and began to climb the stairs. Tilting her head slightly, she followed him up to his room.

It was rather plain, and had hard wooden floors. A single king sized bed sat in the corner. He gestured to it for her to sit down, which she did. Before her eyes could even explore the bedroom more he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Confused, she sat up straighter. Watching him as he looked through his things, searching for something.

" Pardon?"

"Did Letti talk to you yet? About dating Rai?"

"Yeah, she sort of forced me to agree to it. You know how persistent she can be." Kimiko laughed. She stopped short when she realized Pedro was staying serious. Almost as if he was upset.

"Is…is everything okay Pedro?"

"If I get…grumpy…or rude about this whole 'plan' with you and Rai…I'm sorry. I'm not entirely sure why Letti would even…why she would even think of something like that."

He handed Kimiko a frame. It was silver with hearts carved into it. Inside the frame was a picture of a much younger Pedro, roughly 15 or 16, and a girl. She had glowing curly blonde hair that went down to her waist. Her green eyes lit up as she smiled. Her ivory skin tone was brought out by the beautiful dress she had been wearing. It was a deep red that matched the tie to Pedro's suit. Not entirely knowing what to say Kimiko looked up at him.

"She's beautiful."

"Her names Rayelle. Rayelle Collana."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

His eyes shut and he turned his head to the side before shaking it. He sat on the bed next to Kimiko, folding his legs.

"I screwed up." His voice cracked and he opened his eyes before he continued.

"Look Kim, whatever happens with this thing, with you and Rai, I need you to promise that nothing serious is going to happen between you."

She raised both eye brows, blushing, and muttered the word "What?"

"Rayelle…she had be Letti's best friend since grade school. I mean, they were friends when they were five…and then I ruined it." He paused and looked down at the picture. Taking a deep breath, he went on,

"Growing up, I had always been so annoyed with Letti and her friends. Then I turned 15…and things changed. Rayelle had been 13 and out of nowhere it was like…she wasn't just some little girl to me anymore…I don't know what happened. But we started flirting and joking and it was great…then we started dating and it was even better. Letti had been super happy. The whole family loved her. They joked that Letti and Rayelle would be sisters when she and I got married. Rayelle was always here. Her and Letti doing sleepovers, or she and I hanging out, we were all so happy."

Before Kimiko could stop herself the words "what happened" slipped out of her mouth.

"There was this guy Chase...and uh…from what I understand Chase and Rayelle had been together and then they broke up before she even started dating me. After about two years of me and her being together, right before Letti started high school, right before Letti met you, I guess Chase decided he wanted Rayelle back. She kept saying no, that she was happy with me, stuff like that, and then it happened. About a month before school started, Chase got this Wuya girl to help him try and get Rayelle back. He figured if he could break us up, he could win her back. And if he couldn't have her, nobody could. I don't know who names their kid Wuya but…that's not really important. I think it was a nickname…anyway, she was known as being easy. She'd date any guy who would ask her out and…yeah…Somehow they had planned it out so that Rayelle thought I cheated on her… I had been walking in the halls at school heading home from football practice and Wuya came up to me. She basically attacked me."

Kimiko raised her eye brows again, urging him to continue.

"It was like she came out of nowhere. She jumped up on me and kissed me in front of everyone. Like she had done it every day of her life. I had been too shocked to do anything, and Rayelle had just turned the corner. She ran home. She had been in both track and field, and cross country...I had just gone through a three hour practice…I couldn't catch her. I got an e-mail that night that she was leaving, and breaking up with me. That was the last I ever heard of her. She moved to her dad's house in London. Deleted all of her stuff online, changed her cell number…blocked me on the new accounts. Letti was heartbroken. She refused to talk to me for over a month. I think Letti still wonders sometimes if I lied and I actually had cheated on Rayelle. Raimundo was there when it happened, so he sided with me. That was when we made a rule that none of us would ever date each other's friends again. We didn't want anyone to loose anyone else."

Looking up at him Kimiko spoke "It wasn't your fault Pedro. You didn't get to explain-"

"It doesn't matter. I was selfish. I never should have gotten involved with her friend." He glanced up at her and she could see the tears dancing in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"You still love her don't you?" His voice came from the staircase.

Both Pedro and Kimiko shifted their gazes to Raimundo, who stood with his hair still damp. The smell of his cologne floated into the room. He glanced at Kimiko and suddenly an amused look played across his features "Nice clothes."

She blushed instantly "They were the smallest ones I could find."

"Well if you weren't so short-"He began to tease before she interrupted him

"Well maybe if you weren't so fat!" She shot back. He snorted and a smirk grew on his face before looking at Pedro.

"You didn't answer my question."

Pedro rolled his eyes before growling "Why does it matter?"

"Because this is the first time I've heard you talk about her in almost two years. "

Before Pedro could come up with a reply Raimundo walked over and grabbed Kimiko's hand, pulling her off the bed.

"Come on short stuff; let's see how good I am when it comes to breaking and entering. You can't walk around in my clothes all day."

They went down the stairs, and closed the door behind them leaving Pedro alone with his thoughts. He starred at her picture for a good hour before he had to distract himself with his college work. It wasn't until late that night that he realized Kimiko never promised him anything.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please? I'll try to update again asap.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I know it has been a while. Sorry about that. I have a lot going on. Now I can't guarantee a great chapter since I'm being rushed, but I figured a semi sucky chapter is better than no chapter at all. I'm not going to give up on this. It may take a while though. **

**Now in the last chapter Letti had left to go meet her boyfriend early in the morning. Kimiko and Raimundo had left Pedro not long after. So this chapter is basically what happened after that stuff happened.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it**

* * *

><p>Letti Marie starred into the eyes of her only other true best friend in the world. Leaning back on the shiny, black leather couch positioned dead center in the middle of the living room Letti waited for Keiko's reaction. After telling a small fib, Letti had ditched everyone and made her way over to the home of her childhood best friend.<p>

The small Asian girl had just come back from her family's annual return to Tokyo for a month vacation, and Letti decided she needed to be filled in. She couldn't exactly tell Keiko everything if Kimiko had been there.

"So wait…Raimundo actually agreed to it?" Keiko asked, eyes wide as she shook her head in an attempt to understand. Her dark brown hair swayed back and forth against her shoulders.

"Yep. Well I partially forced him too. But I think whether he knew it or not, he wanted to say yes." Letti smiled at her.

"What is up with him lately? He's been acting different. I knew he and I were never that close but still…he doesn't seem like himself when I see him."

Letti nodded before answering, a look of concern filling her eyes as she also reviewed her brother's recent behavior. "He's been different since he stopped hanging out with Clay and Omi as much. He's been trying to please the people I think. Over playing the jock stereotype. It's got to be those stupid Evan and Aaron guys. I don't like them."

"I still can't believe he stopped hanging out with Clay and Omi every day, they grew up together. They've practically been together their whole lives. That has _got _to be the _dumbest_ thing he has _ever _done." Keiko said while rolling her dark eyes.

"Eh, I'm not so sure about that one Kei…remember that blonde waiter from Alton's?" Letti questioned with a smirk all too similar too her brother's recently lost one displayed on her face. She let out a laugh as she saw Keiko's disgusted face.

"Ew. You say that and then set him up with your friend?"

"I think she can be good for him. Turn my brother back into who he really is."

"I hope you're right Let, I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>The whistle blew again signally the end of the Varsity soccer practice. Raimundo let out a breath as he tried to call down the pure adrenaline he was currently running on. As he made his way to the locker rooms, Aaron and Evan caught up with him.<p>

"Yo, what's up man?" Evan asked him as he tried to match Raimundo's currently walking pace.

"Tired as hell. Gonna go home and pass out." He replied with a smile as he made it to his locker, spinning the lock and pulling his bag out.

"Up late huh? With that Kim girl I bet." Evan laughed as Aaron snickered while both pulled their cleats off.

"Yeah, actually I was." A smirk grew on his face the moment he looked up and saw his teammates faces. His old self began to fight its way out.

"So what you can get her and I can't?" Aaron challenged with narrow eyes.

Without even looking at him Raimundo shook his head. The smirk remaining on his face as he inwardly laughed at the rise he was getting from the teen next to him.

"No. Really. She didn't even want to talk to me. What the hell makes you so special?" Aaron shoved Raimundo's shoulder, causing it to hit the locker. Evan rolled his eyes, ready for the macho jock explosion. However, he didn't get one. Instead, he heard,

"Well, I like to think it's because of my perky nipples."

Raimundo laughed as he turned and walked out of the locker room, gym bag over his shoulder. It took a few seconds before either of the two boys could understand what just happened.

* * *

><p>He was walking down the hallway that led to the front door of the school when he heard someone call his name. Turning around, his eye brows rose as a grin grew on his face.<p>

"Clay? What's up man?" He asked him as the cowboy walked up to him.

"We got to talk Rai." Clay placed a hand on his shoulder before it was shrugged off.

"Please, no chick flick moments." Raimundo retorted, still happy about what happened in the locker room. Making Aaron mad was rather enjoyable to him.

"Is there something you got to tell me Partner?" The Southerner questioned as anger grew in his voice.

Tilting his head in confusion Raimundo asked "About?"

"Well let's try your love life, shall we?" Clay poked him in the chest, causing him to take a step back.

"Uh. Let's see I enjoy long walks on the beach, romantic dinners, and frisky women?" He answered, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You think you're funny?" Clay yelled, clearly angry about something.

He laughed "I think I'm adorable."

"Rai Partner what in tarnation happened last night with that Erik Young kid? Cause I've known ya far too long to believe any of the crap that's going 'round. Tell me what really happened" The Blonde boy demanded. His eyes searching for answered

Raimundo paused, before glancing up at his childhood friend with raised eyebrows, and a look of pure confusion displayed on his face.

"Wait…what did you hear?"

"Jessie just told me it's all over the internet. Supposedly you interrupted Kimiko's date and beat that Erik guy up so that you could force Kimiko to sleep with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to get more up ASAP. Sorry for the lack or RaiKim here. Or lack of a chapter. I just wanted to post something so I didn't leave it hanging. Gotta run now. Places to be. Unfortunately. I would so rather stay home and write. R&amp;R<strong>


	12. Don't get excited, Yet

Hello everybody I just wanted to give you all a quick update. Along with apologizing for the lack of an update. I'm graduating a year early so I have about double the work of most of my friends. Also, my best friend Carly, well she got pregnant. I'm like bravo genius. But, the guy became a total ass wipe and is refusing to talk to her, calling her a whore, and saying it isn't his. So after I punched him in the face, broke his nose, got suspended from school for fighting and then grounded from the computer. ( I also told him I've worn heels bigger than his penis, not that you really need to know) But here I am.

Anyway I am definitely going to finish this story, it just may take a bit to update. I'm also thinking about redoing it from the beginning so I have more time to develop everything and stuff. But then again I'm not sure if I should do it. Let me know what you think.

Zoezzz

P.S- have you heard this stuff about the bringing back XS. Tara Strong said in an interview that Christy has already written some amazing eps. They just have to finalize the fact that they are trying to make more before they officially announce it. Tara put a picture of part of a script on twitter, as well as two songs of her singing in Omi's voice, one is on youtube and one is on twitter. Other comments were said that it will go again. Both by Tara who voiced Omi, The person who voiced Chase, and the person who Voiced Kimiko. This all started around March 14th 2012. So excited.


	13. Chapter 13, which really should be 12

**This chapter is for you. 122 reviews. 10,711 views, 46 favs, and 50 alerts. **

**Please Do Not Hate Me? I Don't Own XS.**

* * *

><p>Raimundo's face turned a darker shade of red as the laughter continued to flow from his chest. Across from him his long term best friend, Clayton James Bailey, clearly looked dissatisfied with the answer, or lack thereof, that he was receiving from the Brazilian.<p>

"Man, that is by far the craziest thing I have ever heard." He finally spoke in between his chuckles.

"Raimundo now I'm dog gone serious, what the hell is this about?!" Clay's Texan accent was noticeably becoming stronger as his irritation grew.

"You want to know what it's about amigo? It's about some louco who doesn't like getting his ass kicked." Raimundo turned his knuckles over to the cowboy before he continued. The blonde subconsciously winced as he saw the cuts and bruises left over from Erik's face.

"Do you really think I'd do something like that Clay?" Raimundo's emerald eyes burned with truth and honesty, along with a small glisten of enjoyment as his mind replayed the fight.

That hero feeling, the adrenaline, his cockiness, he had missed it all. He knew he was supposed to be under 'school probation' due to some drama that had happened the year before, and truthfully he was surprised the principle hadn't gotten wind of what had happened yet, even though he swore he would constantly be watching. Whatever Erik's reason was for not reporting Raimundo's behavior, he was rather thankful.

"Well I reckon ya wouldn't. I just had ta make sure." Clay released his friends hands and put his own in his pockets, reclining on the heels of his cowboy boots, he was about to speak again when he heard Raimundo's ever so cocky voice break the temporary silence.

"Besides, since when do I need to force girls to do anything for me, those chickas come begging." His smirk formed as the words rolled off his tongue.

"Now that's downright nasty Rai! Women deserve a little more respect."

"Aye now…women? Well they most definitely do. Slutty high school broads however…well that's another story."

The Texan Cowboy shook his head as he grabbed the surfers tanned arm and dragged him out of the school, the echo of his boots filling the empty hallway along with his best friends musical laughs.

* * *

><p>The three girls walked with a strut in their step as their bags swung in between their arms. It was amazing how well a mani pedi could make you feel after having a ruff week. Keiko, Kimiko, and Letti had later decided that since they were already at the mall, it would only be justified if they spent some time shopping. They had already taken the drive here, and it was environmentally best if they killed two birds with one stone, or so they liked to think.<p>

The three threw their selections down on the counter at Hollister, scarring the store clerk who was filing her nails and had clearly not heard them approach over the soundtrack playing on the speakers behind her, as Kimiko drew out her favorite new plastic accessory. Before the young teen could even read off the total amount Kimiko had slid her card through and was gathering their bags. Spinning around they exited the store, and headed to the food court for some greasy delights as the latest school gossip flung from their lips.

After inhaling her first slice of pizza, Kimiko decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for a while, mostly, since this morning.

"So, what happened with Raimundo?"

Letti glanced up at her mid chew, eyebrows raised in a what-do-you-mean type look.

"Last year I heard so many rumors about all his partying and play and womanizing and then this year almost every rumor is gone, and after meeting him he doesn't seem like that guy."

At that point Keiko felt the need to speak up. "Wait, you know about the lawsuit right?"

"Lawsuit?! What Lawsuit?!" If there was one think Kimiko hated it was when something was being ke

Trying to avoid a temper explosion, the small girl continued, "There was some crap with Ashley last year from a party, she says he sexually harassed her and she made some big lawsuit out of it. Raimundo wasn't even at the party though, since he was home, I saw him at Letti's that night," - the Brazilian girl nodded – " but neither had any proof, and given the circumstances it was dropped. But the principle told Raimundo he was going to be on probation and being watched at all times and that he better keep his act together or they would throw him in an alternative school, you know, those ones they throw the really bad kids in who like, stab people, and stuff? Everyone knew about it."

Letti finally finished her bite and decided to fill in her friend some more.

"Rai didn't want it to be a big deal, and at first he blew it off, till he got Saturday detention as a warning to prove Mr. Dipstick wasn't kidding. My mom's oblivious to everything Kimiko; nothing could be done wrong by her kids. Rai knew what it would do to her if he got thrown in that school, and he couldn't do it to her. So basically he's been lying low I guess."

Kimiko nodded, "You have the weirdest family stories." Her eyes then grew wide as she watched her tanned skin best friend began to jump up and down.

"I have an idea! I have an idea!" She squeaked out, excitement playing in her eyes.

"I see that Mrs. Red bull." Keiko mumbled under her breath.

"Hey! It's an addiction and you know I have a problem!" Letti narrowed her eyes before turning them back on Kimiko, who was watching her best friends with interest.

"Let's throw a party!" The Brazilian burst.

"A party?" Kimiko repeated.

"Just a small one" Letti elaborated, "A few friends of our and Rai's, we can announce that you guys are together, word will spread, and we can have fun! We can have it on our pool deck tonight!"

Kimiko sighed, of course her best friend would think of a way to throw it out there that she was 'dating' Raimundo, and in all do honesty, she wasn't sure she wanted him seeing her in a bikini.

_Not that he hasn't seen you in one before or anything.'_ Her mind sang out to her.

Rolling her eyes and giving an ungraceful 'huff', Kimiko shrugged her shoulder and mumbled an alright. At that point Letti decided jumping up in the air and 'wahooping' was perfect public manners.

Kimiko stood up to her full height before point her finger at Letti, "But _you_ are planning it all out, and taking care of everything. Got it?"

Letti continued to do a victory dance as she repeated "Got it." Before grabbing her bags, and sprinting to the nearest party supply store, all while sending out text's about the party along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night~~~~~~~<strong>

The Pedrosa Household was alive with movement, at least, the outside was. After pushing his sibilings back inside through the patio door, Raimundo found himself glancing around, as if he had forgotten he had so many friends. Letti had told him she was only inviting a few, so he had expected Clay, Omi, and possibly Jermaine if they had stilled the water between them.

He would love to know how his sister managed to get the cell phone numbers of every single young male athlete on his soccer team. Or why they all felt the need to drop everything they were doing and randomly show up for 'her' pool party.

Raimundo wouldn't lie, he knew his sister was considered…attractive. But he also knew that the mass majority of his team only had one thing on their minds, and that thing wasn't remember that it was their friends little sister. Also he couldn't help but notice the glances that they didn't even bother hiding when she walked by. And although it stirred his insides to admit it, he couldn't help but get angry when he saw the ones they were giving Kimiko.

In comparison to the one she had worn in school, Kimiko's current apparel consisted of a red bikini, which did wonders to her skin tone, and had a white floral pattern across it. He had already spotted Aaron attempting to make a move on her, and when she yet again rejected him, Raimundo couldn't help but smile. Aaron's ignorant question of 'who do you think you are?' was promptly answered by the young Japanese girl with the snarky challenge of 'why don't you come and find out.'

Raimundo knew of his sisters plans to 'expose' his latest relationship, if you could call it that, and in all due honesty, he was a nervous wreck. He wasn't sure why, he just was. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize the very women he had on his mind was making her way over to him. That was until a pair of fingers snapped in his face.

"Hey! Airhead! Anybody home?"

He snapped out of his haze and took a moment to collect himself before turning to face her. The way the light hit his swishing hair was momentarily breathtaking.

"Aye Menina! Don't do that." His voice had a hint of a chuckle to it as he tried to cover up his worry.

She tilted her head at the unfamiliar word.

"Menina?"

He shrugged and reached out to grab her head, watching for her reaction. He wasn't entirely sure why but it was calling to him. If that made sense. He had never had a hand call to him before.

Kimiko's face flashed to the color of her top for a moment before she stuttered out a small "why."

He bent down to whisper in her ear,"If we are going to play this part we might as well act like it." She nodded against him, her soft hair tickling his naked chest. Neither were really upset by the small gesture that he had made, it had just caught Kimiko off guard.

The sound of a spoon hitting a glass was heard and the iPod dock was shut off. Everybody turned to look at Letti who decided to get up on top of a table in her plain white two piece.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you to come here on such short notice. But this is something that needs to be shared by ways other than being 'Facebook official.'"

As Letti spoke, Raimundo took the time to look at the crowd of people. Nobody was really paying any attention to him, or Kimiko. All eyes were on Letti, until she broke the news.

"I'm very happy to announce that my older brother, and my best friend, are now officially in a relationship!" At which point a murmur of gasps and whispers broke out. All eyes turned on them. Until one familiar voice shouted out in particular.

"Prove it."

Everyone turned to face Aaron who was standing in the middle of the crowd with a very amused look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Letti wondered aloud as she glanced down at the boy.

"You heard me, prove it. I don't believe you."

"How the hell are they supposed to prove it?!" She snarled at him.

Aaron turned his head back to his fellow teammate, who was still standing next to Kimiko. His body had gone stiff, as if preparing to face another fight. His breathing remained clam, for now.

"Let's see a kiss."

Raimundo's eyes widened, as Kimiko's jaw unhitched. She knew Aaron planned on being a problem.

Letti had let out an undeniably loud "What!?" at Aaron's request.

"You expect me to believe Raimundo Pedrosa is actually going steady with someone? Go ahead, prove it. Kiss her Rai."

Various 'yeah's' and 'do it's' were heard from the crowd before a 'kiss her' chant started sweeping its way through the crowd.

Kimiko's heart was pounding in her chest, every part of her body felt extremely warm.

_Kiss Her! Kiss Her! Kiss Her!_

Her eyes traveled up to Raimundo's face, putting all her hope of public salvation in the man before her. Silently she cursed Letti in as many languages as she could.

_Kiss Her! Kiss Her! Kiss Her!_

Raimundo turned his head to look down at her, the terror in her eyes mirroring back in his own.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this chapter can't be longer! I really felt out it while writing and I kind of forced myself back into it since recently I've promised quite a few of you of a new chapter coming. I think it will be better now that I've written some. Please let me know what you think. Oh and for some reason my Microsoft Word Is saying I have an Invalid code and won't let me use it, so I had to use notepad, please excuse any horrible grammar mistakes I didn't pick up on.<strong>

**Please Leave a Review! It makes me know you care!**


End file.
